Third Time's a Charm
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: AU: Third time's a charm, or so the saying goes. But Claude is finding out that it's taking a little longer than that to ask Sebastian to marry him. It's not his fault everything keeps going wrong and fate hates him. Claude/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Language, implied sexual situation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Claude was not nervous. He liked the rain. He liked storms, especially the thunder and lightning that accompanied said storms. So when the weather outside had taken a turn for the worse and the rain came down from heavy dark clouds, hammering against the glass windowpane in thick sheets while lightning flashed every other second didn't, he wasn't nervous.

He most definitely wasn't nervous because Sebastian, his lover of the past six years and close friend for even longer, sat across from him. Sebastian, calm and poised as he watched the lightning bolts flitter across the sky, jumping from cloud to cloud so that their bolts reflected in crimson eyes. A thoughtful smile crossed Sebastian's lips as he turned away from the window that their table sat next to, outlined by thick, heavy curtains, and Claude swallowed as Sebastian smiled at him. Definitely not nervous.

And he most certainly, one-hundred percent absolutely positive, was not nervous about the small little velvet box that sat burning a hole, like a lump of coal, in his suit pocket.

No, Claude Faustus was not nervous at all.

Rather, he felt calm instead…provided today was opposite day.

"Claude, are you sure you're feeling all right?" Sebastian asked again and Claude gripped his wine glass a little tighter.

"I'm fine," he answered after taking a small sip to keep his hands occupied. "Just wondering how we'll get home in this weather."

Sebastian chuckled. "If it gets too bad, I suppose we could always wait the storm out in the car," he suggested and his eyes danced with amusement and Claude could see lust swimming just behind that.

Claude shifted in his seat. "You and your kinks," he murmured under his breath but didn't dismiss the idea. He rather liked that thunderstorms aroused Sebastian at night and made sure to take advantage of it during the summer when the storms appeared the most.

"You like it," Sebastian purred and sat back as the waiter cleared their table of their dirtied dishes.

"Never said I didn't," Claude answered and he smirked, finding that the easy banter between them helped ease his (not nervous) nerves. He could do this and Claude looked at Sebastian again as crimson eyes turned to look out the window.

Claude had known Sebastian since junior high after he and his family moved to Sebastian's neighborhood. They hung out together and became friends as the years passed and ended up going to the same college together. They roomed together their freshman year and rented an apartment the remaining years. But it wasn't until after a few trials and errors throughout their college years, that they found themselves truly together their senior year of college.

Despite the many boyfriends, and the few girlfriends in Claude's case, that had passed before they finally got together, they remained close friends and Claude could always say that he knew Sebastian best. He even knew Sebastian better than The Undertaker, curse the bastard, who aside from Claude, had dated Sebastian the longest.

But that was then and this was now, and now, Claude wanted to take that final step after all their years together.

If only he could find the proper time to ask and then build up the courage. Claude scoffed at himself and the action drew Sebastian's attention again. He watched as Sebastian's eyebrow rose at him and a hint of concern washed over his face.

"Claude?" Sebastian asked and Claude shook his head, forcing any fears down and into the back of his mind.

You can do this; he mentally prepped himself. He loved Sebastian and Sebastian loved him. Wasn't that what mattered in the end? He didn't need a fancy ring; not that the ring was fancy mind you, Sebastian would have his head if Claude proposed with some bejeweled ring because Sebastian Michaelis was no girl, thank you very much; to say I love you, please spend the rest of your life with me.

But it was Sebastian. _Sebastian_. The one who took care of him in the mornings during college when he had a hangover from a party the night before and couldn't think straight. The one who listened to him moan and complain about the dates that had left him, never once noticing the pain that had filled crimson eyes. Sebastian, the one who stayed by his side throughout everything.

And Claude wanted to do this for Sebastian, because Sebastian deserved it done the right way. And that meant ring and all, the whole shebang.

You can do this, Claude told himself again. Just think of Sebastian.

His soothed his (not frayed) nerves and Claude reached across the table for Sebastian's hand. His fingers brushed against smooth pale skin and laced together with Sebastian's fingers, holding them in a loose grip. "Sebastian," he started, voice low and, hopefully, smooth and sincere. "We've known each other for a long time."

Sebastian's fingers tightened around his own. "Yes?" He answered, slow and carefully, and in a voice that had Claude's heart sputtering to a stop. That wasn't a voice filled with breathless anticipation or even hope. No, it was a voice filled with caution and uncertainty, and in Sebastian's eyes, Claude could see barely concealed worry.

He cursed under his breath. Sebastian thought that Claude was about to break up with him. Claude blamed Sebastian's little brother for making Sebastian so careful and worried about everything. The little brat always found ways to worry Sebastian that it had eventually bled over into everything Sebastian did in life.

Claude smiled, hoping to soothe Sebastian and he leaned forward. "Hey," he said and rubbed his thumb over the top of Sebastian's hand. "None of that, now."

Sebastian let out a low sigh and Claude could see his shoulders relax. Thankfully, unless Sebastian's brother was involved, the small worry attack (as Claude called it) would vanish almost as quickly as it came. "You were saying?" Sebastian prompted and the burning coal in Claude's pocket made itself known once more.

"Right, uh," Claude sputtered and he cleared his throat. "I, you know I love you, right?" He started again.

Sebastian nodded. "Are you doing this because you forgot our anniversary last week?" He teased and Claude cringed at the reminder. He really didn't need that little reminder right now.

"Ah, no," he said carefully, hoping his answer wouldn't make Sebastian mad. He was busy picking out a ring that day and forgot about it, honestly! But he couldn't go and tell Sebastian that, now could he? "I had another reason for this," he finished quickly and his free hand circled around the box in his pocket.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked and cocked his head in that endearing sort of way that made Claude's heart do strange flips in his chest.

Claude calmed his suddenly acrobatic heart and leaned forward as he fumbled with the little box. Really now, this little thing shouldn't be that hard to remove from his pocket. Ah, there we go. "No, I," his hand tightened around the box of doom. "I wanted to know, wanted to ask…ask if you,"

-Crash-

A scream echoed throughout the restaurant as the lights suddenly went out and the room plunged into darkness. The building shook as thunder roared overhead with all the force of a freight train and Claude could hear the car alarms singing their shrill song outside in the parking lot. Claude's heart thudded painfully in his throat and across the table, Sebastian laughed in that way that told Claude he found great amusement at the whole situation. If Sebastian had his way, he would be out in the rain, racing with the wind and singing with the thunder. Spirited little creature that he was.

Sebastian's laughter shifted into soft chuckles and he squeezed Claude's hand. "That was nice," he commented. "The world needs more storms like this."

Claude grunted and he tried his best to slow his racing heart down. "More people would end up in the hospitals after having heart attacks if we had more storms like this," he stated. He squinted his eyes, barely making out Sebastian's form in the darkened night. A bolt of lightning illuminated their table, flashing brightly and bathing Sebastian in faded yellow light, before it flickered away and Claude lost sight of Sebastian again. "And somehow I think you would enjoy that."

Claude didn't need to see Sebastian to know that he had a smirk on his face. "You think so little of me, Claude," he teased and Claude could vaguely see Sebastian gesture to the window. "But you can't look outside and tell me that the sight of forked lightning along with the orchestra of rumbling thunder and howling wind, set amongst battering rain, isn't a force to behold."

"You said you wouldn't do that tonight," Claude said.

"Do what?" Sebastian asked innocently.

Claude waved his hand. "That thing where you string your words together to paint pictures with them. I know you're an author and it's your job to make images come to life with words, but still." He trailed off, unable to find a logical argument. Truthfully, he enjoyed the times Sebastian would twist his words when he described something. Words came easy to Sebastian, not so much for Claude. "Save it for your books," he finally said.

Sebastian chuckled again. "Which books are we talking about now?" Their hands slipped away as a waiter came over with a few small candles and placed them on their table.

"Both," Claude answered and watched as the candlelight flickered and cast shadows across Sebastian's face. His grip around the velvet box loosened and he withdrew his hand. He couldn't propose like this, not with the power knocked out and when they could barely see each other. Not to mention, they had already veered far from the original topic.

He wanted something romantic that would make Sebastian happy. Talking about Sebastian's work wasn't exactly the most romantic of topics and Claude didn't know how else to draw the topic back to their previous conversation. Words were never his forte and Claude felt most content listening to Sebastian when he waxed poetic words. He sighed and patted the box. Another time perhaps, but not now.

"You like the other kind," Sebastian commented as Claude called for the check and his eyes danced in the shadows of the candlelight. "You always ask to read each chapter whenever I finish them."

Claude made a face as the waiter set the check in front of them with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for the trouble, gentlemen. The storm hit the nearby lines and the power is out across the city," he said.

Claude shook his head. "You can't control the weather," he commented and slipped the bills inside the small folder. He didn't add that Sebastian was practically beside himself because of the mess the storm had caused and found the whole thing too amusing. He supposed that in a way, the night wasn't an entire loss. Sebastian had enjoyed himself and they would more than likely have a long and pleasurable night ahead of them once they returned home.

"Pity, that," Sebastian said as the waiter scurried off. "I always wanted to control the elements when I was a child."

"You're still a child, Sebastian," Claude teased as he stood up.

Sebastian huffed. "I am not," he stated and slipped on his jacket. "I'm just in touch with my inner child and never turned away from my imagination. Unlike you."

"Unlike you," Claude mimicked and bumped into Sebastian's shoulder good-naturedly as they walked to the front of the restaurant. He stopped under the awning and tried to peer through the heavy, fat drops of rain.

Sebastian bumped him back and grabbed the umbrella from the stand. It opened with a small pop and they both paused to find the car through the crying weather. They finally located it and Sebastian pressed closer to Claude as they walked back to the car. "That inner child and imagination help pay the bills," he sniffed and held out his hand to catch the falling raindrops.

"That is why I never complain about them, simply tease," Claude answered and gave a small squeeze to Sebastian's arm. He watched as the rain pooled on Sebastian's outstretched hand before it spilled over to fall back onto the pavement below. "You know that I'm proud of all your accomplishments."

"As am I yours," Sebastian purred. He turned to look at Claude and Claude's eyebrow arched at the mischievous look that had overtaken Sebastian's face. "I don't know what prompted tonight's dinner, but I enjoyed it. Thank you for dinner, Claude," he said.

Claude winced slightly, but the darkened stormy night sky tossed his face into the shadows, hiding his expression from Sebastian. He felt the small box, suddenly weighted and heavy in his pocket, press against the side of his arm. It reminded him of the purpose of tonight's dinner and what Claude had set out to do. The weight pulled profoundly against him and Claude vowed that next time, he would ask.

He forced a smile on his face and pecked Sebastian's cheek. "I can't treat you to dinner every once and a while?"

Sebastian chuckled as they stopped in front of the car and Claude unlocked the doors. "If you want to treat me to dinner, you usually make me something." He gave a knowing look at Claude before he reached out for the rain again.

Claude hummed and watched Sebastian from the corner of his eye as Sebastian focused on the rain. He had a contemplative look on his face and didn't seem ready to get in the car just yet. "We always make dinner," he pointed out and turned to look at Sebastian, pressing closer so the large umbrella continued to shield him from the rain.

"We make dinner for ourselves because we're too competitive when it comes to cooking," Sebastian stated and turned around to face Claude. Their bodies pressed together and Claude hummed at the feeling of heat passing between them. "The only time I eat your food is when I have it for leftovers, and vice versa. It saves us headaches in the long run."

"This is true," Claude answered and Sebastian fell silent, leaving nothing but the hissing of the rain against the wind to fill in the silence. "We should get in the car," he finally said as Sebastian seemed to study his face intently.

Sebastian finally tore his gaze away from his face at the words and crimson eyes flickered out to the rain. "Thank you for tonight," he said softly and his eyes slid back to Claude's face. "For whatever reason you had or didn't have."

Claude's reply died on his lips as the umbrella tipped to the side and he found his body pelted with cool rain against warm skin. A squawked version of Sebastian's name and a curse left his mouth instead and Claude ducked as he tried to shield his head with his hands before he realized how pointless the action was.

His hands dropped to the side as the rain quickly and thoroughly soaked through his clothes. He felt the liquid trickle across his skin and trace his body as gravity pulled it down. Claude grimaced at the feeling and his fingers reached for the umbrella that Sebastian held to the side. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, water flicking off his lips.

Sebastian intercepted his hand and flipped it over, letting his palm face up so it could collect the water as well. "It almost makes you wonder if you can disappear into the streaks of rain, because they're so thick that they should hide you," he said almost tentatively and Claude quieted down. "But then you realize that you can't hide in the rain because even though it embraces you wholly, its grip is weak and can't protect you."

Claude didn't answer and let Sebastian guide his hand up, reaching towards the open clouds. He tilted his head up to look at his hand and winced when droplets splattered against his glass. His outstretched hand did little to stop them and if Claude squinted, he could see each line the raindrops made as they fell.

"The rain isn't without its benefits though," Sebastian continued and lowered Claude's hand, lacing their fingers together. "If you can't hide in the rain, you should try running through the streaks."

"And if you can't do that?" Claude answered as Sebastian pressed closer to him. His hair plastered against the sides of his face but Claude ignored them in favor of focusing on Sebastian. No matter what, through rain or shine, he enjoyed the times when Sebastian gave him insight to the complexities of his mind.

Sebastian hummed. "Then you continue through the rain, because it will stop eventually. Sooner or later, you'll emerge on the other side and something else will wait for you, ready and willing to offer an embrace that the rain couldn't provide." He leaned forward and his lips brushed against Claude's. "The rain isn't a permanent solution. It's just a temporary crutch that eases the way and a cooling touch that soothes the pain."

Claude nodded in understanding. "That's the wonders of rain," he said and drew Sebastian's mouth to his, leaving the rest unspoken.

'_Now I know why you like the rain that accompanies the thunder and lightning. It's gentle and soothing harmony balances out the powerful screams and roars of the storm. They all wrap together to create a melody about life.'_

Their lips pressed together in a tender caress, wet with the kiss of rain yet the air burned around them. Claude's hands slipped through Sebastian's soaked hair and his eyes slipped shut as he let himself feel everything around him. The way Sebastian's body pressed against his; hard, warm, and familiar in his arms, to the way the rain trickled down their faces and teased the seams of their connected lips.

The wonders of rain indeed.

Sebastian pulled back and used his thumb to brush away the rain from under Claude's eye. "And rain is always good kissing weather," he said with a smirk and Claude chuckled, suddenly reminded of the impish look Sebastian gave him earlier.

"You planned this the moment we stepped outside."

Sebastian shrugged, his action nonchalant though his eyes were anything but. "The thought may have crossed my mind once or twice before." He smirked. "I like the rain."

Claude chuckled. "I can tell," he said and his fingers brushed over Sebastian's cheek. "Let's go home," he murmured.

Sebastian nodded and caught Claude's hand as it withdrew. He placed a light kiss to the back of it before letting it fall once more. "Thank you for dinner, Claude. I know you think the storm ruined it, but I enjoyed it immensely because of it." He smirked and tilted his head up so his lips ghosted over Claude's ear.

Claude stiffened at the whispered words before Sebastian moved away. He watched Sebastian slip around the car, heard the car door open and then slam shut. The door snapped Claude from his stupor and he fumbled for the handle, a new sort of fire burning hotly throughout his body, Sebastian's words echoing in his mind.

_Let me reward you tonight. _

**.:|Third Time's a Charm|:.**

Sunlight streamed bright and warm into their bedroom the next day, making Claude mumble under his breath as its rays landed across his face. He rolled onto his side, his body sated and content, and buried his face into Sebastian's neck. The scent of rain still lingered on Sebastian and Claude inhaled deeply.

The memories of last night remained fresh in his mind, Sebastian's touch like a burning flame that danced across his skin and back dropped against a raging tempest. All because of rain that made their night perfect.

Claude's eyes snapped open and he bit back the groan that wanted to escape. He pressed a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose while he chastised himself. If there ever was a time to propose, it was then. When the rain had them both soaked to the bone but couldn't wash away the smiles or the emotions that swelled between them.

Everything was perfect. He had never felt closer to Sebastian than when they stood together in the rain and he had found himself falling in love with Sebastian all over again. How could he miss that chance when it was right there? The signs were all there and he just…

"Ugh," he moaned and rolled onto his back, glaring at the sunlight. It only gave him a headache and Claude tossed his arm over his face.

Fate just wasn't going to give him a break.

* * *

**A/N**: New story! This is a short story that hit me late October so I took a break from my other MC to write this one up really quick. Something light-hearted and funny after Wine Angels, haha. I hope y'all enjoy it! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for your support! :3

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Restaurants were overrated, Claude decided as he examined several DVD's inside the entertainment center. Why would anyone want to propose in a restaurant where everyone could see? It was better, Claude thought, to ask the question in the comforts of one's home where they could avoid the scrutiny of everyone around them. Yes, restaurants were overrated and cliché. Sebastian didn't deserve cliché, no; he deserved something warm and comfortable.

Claude could do that. And he secretly thought to himself that no one could see him fumbling as he tried to propose to Sebastian. Not that he still felt nervous mind you, but sometimes the thought of asking had his stomach doing acrobatic flips that could put any gymnast to shame.

He turned his attention back to the mass selection of titles and selected their favorites, trying to balance the selection carefully to help set the mood. Sebastian had locked himself up in his office all day, working to finish the latest draft for his newest book after his editor stopped by to hound him for the draft.

Seriously, who would've thought that a child's author would have so many deadlines?

Claude shook his head and set the stack of DVD's on the table. Ever since Sebastian's editor, a tight ass named William who seriously needed to relax but never took their advice because 'this is both our jobs on the line if you don't finish the book, Michaelis' followed by a quick adjustment to his glasses, left their house, Sebastian had busied himself with work.

Sebastian alternated between children's books filled with illustrative pages, designed by the wonderful Lau; whom Claude swore dealt drugs on the side because no illustrator could afford luxuries like that, and an ongoing series for slightly older children. The series circled around and stared Sebastian's beloved cat, Soot.

Who, subsequently, hated Claude.

Claude and Soot met in Claude's junior year of college after an unfortunate incident that involved Claude stumbling into the apartment late one Friday night and his shoes. Sebastian had told him that morning over breakfast, and Claude forgot as soon as he stepped outside the apartment, that he would bring home a kitten that day.

Had Claude been in his right mind that night and not seeing double, he might've remembered Sebastian's words. As it was, the conversation from that morning slipped past him and in Claude's drunken mind, he saw Soot as a large rat. He acted accordingly and threw his shoes at her before Sebastian swooped in to save her.

Sebastian cuddled the trembling kitten to his chest and proceeded to yell at Claude for trying to kill Soot. The only thing Claude remembered was how endearing Sebastian looked with his ruffled bed head and loose sleep pants. He told Sebastian as such and received a slammed door in his face for his troubles.

Claude passed out on the couch after that and awoke later to find a blanket covering his body that wasn't there when he fell asleep. A glass of water and medicine waited for him on the coffee table, an olive branch from Sebastian and his way of apologizing for yelling at Claude the previous night.

However, Soot didn't offer him the same peace treaty, as Claude found out several hours later when he went to put on his shoes. He had screamed at Sebastian and nearly tried to kill Soot again, this time for using his shoes as a litter box, but Sebastian defended her claiming she was just a kitten and didn't know better. But the gleam in Soot's eyes spoke otherwise and promised to make Claude's life as painful as possible.

To this day, Claude still checked his shoes before he put them on, hoping to avoid any future surprises.

They left each other well enough alone after that, although Claude swore that Soot's hatred for him grew even more once he started dating Sebastian. Claude longed to toss the cat out, but Sebastian loved Soot dearly and simply telling Sebastian that Soot ran off one day would devastate him.

In the end, they put up with each other because they both cared for Sebastian so much. An unsteady alliance built on the strong love they held for Sebastian. Claude knew there was some sort of irony in that sentence.

Claude grunted at the thought and stood up, ignoring his sore knees as he walked into the kitchen. He supposed he shouldn't hate Soot, because in a way, she had given Sebastian the start he needed with his book series. A series that circled around Soot's mischievous adventures that she would have while her owner worked during the day

He found Soot enjoyable in the books though, where her many journeys spread throughout the pages. At least in the pages of Sebastian's books, Soot couldn't hiss at him when he pulled Sebastian close.

"Insufferable," he muttered under his breath and scanned the small pantry for a bag of popcorn. He found it sitting on a lower shelf and he grabbed it with a small hum. Popcorn, some movies, and other snacks. The perfect night in and Claude patted his pocket, feeling the small box that rested comfortably there. But not for long.

He refused to let that little box mock him any longer and Claude knew he found the perfect solution to his proposing problem. By the time night fell, Sebastian would have a ring on his finger and Claude would show the velvet box who was boss. Yeah, he could do this. He was Claude Faustus, no tiny box would trump him and nothing could ruin tonight.

"Sebastian," he hollered down the hall and opened the microwave. "Come take a break, I have popcorn and movies."

He punched in the time and started the microwave before stepping back into the living room. Claude fluffed a few pillows that sat on the couch and grabbed a lightweight blanket for added measures. It was a needed accessory and Claude stared at their mini nest, feeling pride swell in his chest.

Claude could already see how the night would progress. They would start with the first movie, something action-y with traces of humor to help unwind from the long day. Sebastian would need that after staying cooped up all day in his study while he worked on his story. They would take a small break to get something to eat, something a little more filling than popcorn, before migrating back to the couch.

The second movie Claude had picked was a classic movie. Slow and careful in its plot and one that they had seen several times, so much so that they could almost recite the lines to the entire movie. But watching that after a filling meal and a hard day at work, Sebastian would start to nod off. And as he always did when he fell asleep during movies, Sebastian would gravitate closer to Claude, clinging to him after finding a comfortable position.

Which varied on Sebastian's mood but Claude's favorite position was when Sebastian would try to align their bodies and get as much bodily contact as possible. He usually pulled that particular stunt during the cooler seasons, because Claude swore Sebastian was half cat and sought the nearest heat source to stay warm. So long as Sebastian didn't pull the 'I'm going to put my head in your lap and pass out' routine, which teased Claude more than anything, Claude could handle whatever Sebastian decided.

Because honestly, Sebastian's head was right there! Mouth open and breathing softly so that Claude could sometimes feel that teasing breath ghost across a certain part of his anatomy. It made it hard for Claude to keep his body under control, especially when Sebastian would try to press closer, nuzzling either his stomach or other nearby body parts. Those were the times Claude just knew Sebastian wasn't really asleep. Damn tease.

Regardless of the position Sebastian chose, they could still cuddle together under the blanket and enjoy each other's company. Sebastian would doze for at least half an hour before waking up again and after that, Claude could ask the question. Although Sebastian wasn't the most coherent when he woke up and probably wouldn't appreciate Claude trying to propose right after a nap.

Claude frowned at that and his finger brushed over the soft velvet as contemplated that part of, almost, flawless plan. He could wait until Sebastian woke up a little more. Or, or! Claude grinned at his newest thought and shook his head for not thinking about it in the first place. There was nothing that a little kissing couldn't fix. Combine that with soft words and even lighter touches, and Claude had an instant romantic setting. The perfect time to propose.

It was a good idea, if Claude could say so himself and he mentally patted himself on the back. Not only was it the perfect idea, time, and place, but this time around, Claude didn't feel as nervous. Not that he felt nervous the first time, mind you.

Now all Claude needed was Sebastian. Who had yet to leave his office.

"Sebastian!" Claude shouted again and looked down the hallway. The door remained closed and Claude grumbled under his breath. No wonder Sebastian hadn't heard him the first time. No matter, a simple door couldn't stand in the way of Claude proposing to Sebastian. Nothing could ruin this day and the perfect date Claude had planned. Nothing!

He moved back into the kitchen to grab the bag of popcorn, its buttery scent filling the kitchen, and Claude carefully pulled it out by the corners. He rattled the bag around to fluff up the popped kernels and carried it down the hallway to Sebastian's office. No one could resist the smell of popcorn. But more than that, Sebastian couldn't resist the smell of popcorn after a long day working and the promise of a comfortable couch curled up next to Claude.

Again, the perfect plan. Honestly, Claude could find no flaws with his plan and felt rather proud of himself.

Claude knocked on the door before carefully pushing the door open. "Sebastian," he said and watched as Sebastian perked up at the smell that quickly permeated the office air. "It's getting late. Why don't you come and relax for the rest of the night. I'm sure Mr. Dull Point Spears will understand."

Sebastian chuckled and looked at the bag of popcorn longingly as the computer whirled behind him. Claude could almost see Sebastian's mind weighing the options and he shook the bag again, hoping that it would sway Sebastian further.

"Come on Sebastian, come to the dark side. We have popcorn and movies," he paused and leaned against the doorway, trying to look seductive. Judging by Sebastian's face, he missed his mark. "We have a warm inviting couch with a blanket?" He tried again.

"I didn't think the dark side could have warm and inviting things. I always assumed them cold and uninviting, terrors that destroy everything in their path," Sebastian said and cocked his head in contemplation but Claude knew he had already won. If Sebastian didn't want to join him, he wouldn't drag out his decision. "Do you come with this warm and inviting couch with a blanket?"

Claude smirked and sauntered up to Sebastian. "I think I can pull a few strings," he said and grasped Sebastian's hand. "Do we have an accord?" He purred lowly and pressed a kiss to the back of Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian pushed him away with a low laugh. "You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love with you," Claude answered, his lips quirking.

"And corny," Sebastian said and his eyes danced with mirth. "Very well, I think you have convinced me to join this dark side of yours. Let me backup these files real quick." He turned back to the computer and Claude pumped his fist into the air in a silent celebration. "I can see you," Sebastian stated, cutting Claude's victory celebration short.

Claude sulked as Sebastian closed his laptop and spun around in the chair. "Way to kill my excitement," he said and held the bag of popcorn out of Sebastian's reach. He smiled as Sebastian stood on his tiptoes in his attempt to grab the bag and Claude kissed the tip of Sebastian's nose. "I'll consider that compensation."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'll go change and leave you alone to your excitement," he teased as he dropped back down to his feet. "I hope you picked out some good movies."

"Only the best," Claude answered and drew Sebastian close for a chaste kiss. "Love you."

"The dark side sure is affectionate," Sebastian said, his voice light with laughter before returning the gesture with a light kiss of his own. "Love you too," he murmured against Claude's lips and the words had Claude's heart pounding in his chest.

He pulled away and Claude watched him go, tempting hips swaying on purpose. Claude waited patiently, letting his heart and body calm down before pumping his fist into the air again. Step one complete, he told himself and pushed his glasses up once more. His fingers patted the heavily weighted box in his pocket before Claude hurried to the living room.

With an exaggerated sigh, he dropped down onto the couch and tucked the box into the corner of the couch so Sebastian wouldn't feel it on his person. Claude made sure he could reach it easily and then propped his feet up on the coffee table. He started up the first DVD, letting the menu run in the background while he waited (im)patiently for Sebastian to change.

Knowing Sebastian, he would change into something comfortable for their movie date. Read comfortable, as in, comfortable for Sebastian because he wore Claude's sweats that were too big for him and gave teasing glimpses of his skin. Especially when he reclined on the couch. The baggy sweatshirt would bunch up and show off that thin strip of skin just above Sebastian's hips.

Comfortable for Sebastian, not so much for Claude. Try torture. Because nothing aroused Claude more than seeing Sebastian wearing his clothes and seeing those small snippets of skin drove Claude crazy. And Sebastian, the teasing imp that he was, knew that all too well.

Claude drummed his fingers along his knee and glanced at the television screen again, feeling anxious. He tried his best to wait, but several more minutes ticked past and Claude grunted. "Sebastian, popcorn doesn't taste good when it's cold," he shouted, hoping to hurry Sebastian along. Seriously, what was Sebastian doing in their bedroom?

The softest sounds of footsteps behind him made Claude turn around and he frowned at the serious expression on Sebastian's face. "We have to cancel the movies tonight," Sebastian said and his grip tightened on the bundle in his arms.

Claude blinked and stared at Sebastian, his mind trying and failing to process what Sebastian had just said. The words repeated in his mind but the meaning refused to take root and Claude asked the only question he could process. "What?" He asked intelligently.

"We can't watch movies tonight. Or rather, you can but I can't," Sebastian repeated. "Soot is sick."

"What?" Claude asked again, because surely Sebastian wasn't serious. Claude wasn't about to let Soot show him up and ruin yet another attempt at proposing to Sebastian.

Sebastian adjusted his grip on the blanket and Claude could see Soot buried in the warm, fuzzy blanket that usually lined her bed. "Her nose is dry and she hasn't eaten anything all day. I can't leave her like this."

Claude sputtered, feeling his perfectly laid plans slipping through his fingers like sand in an hourglass. "But Sebastian," he protested, not whined although he truly felt like it, and turned to look fully at Sebastian. "You can't, she can't. Movies," he finished ineloquently and gestured at the television that still played the menu screen. He couldn't bother to form proper sentences, too lost in the maelstrom that had suddenly wrapped around him.

"Claude, she's _sick_," Sebastian said, putting emphasis on the word sick. "It's not like she decided to play sick and did this on purpose."

Oh, Claude wanted to disagree there, not aloud of course because Sebastian would call him crazy and give him that unamused frown, but the words remained regardless. He knew, one hundred percent without a doubt, that Soot did this on purpose. Soot hated Claude, plain and simple, and any chance she had to make his life miserable, she would take it.

Not that Sebastian ever saw it. Soot could do no wrong in Sebastian's eyes and they had their mutual agreement to act nice to each other when around Sebastian so he didn't know about their silent feud. But this, this was a break in their pact and Claude didn't appreciate it. Not one bit.

"I'm sure she's okay," Claude tried to reason and shifted on the couch, silently trying to get Sebastian to join him on the couch. "It's probably just something she ate that's upsetting her stomach and it'll pass by tomorrow."

"Claude, look at her," Sebastian stated and drew closer so Claude could see.

And Claude saw. He saw the triumphant gleam in Soot's eyes as they looked at each other and the way her whiskers twitched just so, making her look smug as she hid her smirk. Oh yes, Soot had planned this. Claude didn't know how, but somehow the cat had discovered his plans to propose and had taken it as her duty to thwart Claude at every turn.

It was the only logical explanation.

Claude glared back at her and Soot let out a pitiful mew, making Sebastian draw her back to his chest once more. "I see no difference," Claude said flatly and Soot made a low growling noise at him; that Sebastian missed of course.

Sebastian sighed. "Her coat is dull and her eyes are lackluster," he said and rubbed Soot's paw. "Plus the pads of her paws are hot and so is her nose. She has a fever and it's lasted almost all day, seeing as she didn't eat breakfast."

Claude ran a hand over his face as Sebastian fussed over Soot. Any other time, he would've teased Sebastian for getting so worked up over Soot, but this wasn't any other time. He planned to propose this time. Who knew when the next chance would come around?

"But movie night," he said, or rather whined. He could admit he whined. Because dammit all, he had been so close! Only to have his plans derailed by a mischievous little cat who loved her owner too much and was rather possessive of him.

"We can have another one," Sebastian reassured him and Claude could see the guilt in Sebastian's eyes. It helped ease the knot of disappointment in Claude's stomach but only barely. Soot mewed again and Sebastian's attention turned from Claude back to Soot. "I need to get you to the vet," he murmured, scratching her ear.

Claude's stomach dropped at the words. He didn't think Sebastian would take Soot to the vet. At most, he expected Sebastian to fawn over the cat for a few hours and then come back once he felt satisfied she felt better. But a trip to the vet would take more than a few hours. It would take the rest of the night and Sebastian wouldn't come back home until late, and even then he wouldn't want to relax.

"Can you help me get some toys for her while I get her carrier?" Sebastian asked, already scanning the living room for Soot's favorite toys. "My poor girl, sick all day and burning up with a nasty fever. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Claude grunted at Sebastian as he continued to fuss over Soot and his eyes narrowed at the television, feeling something unpleasant coil and snake throughout his stomach. He couldn't exactly pick out feelings but several knotted together and like vomit, word vomit that is, they spilled from his mouth without warning.

"Just forget the damn cat!" Claude snapped as his frustration bubbled over. The moment the words left his mouth though, his eyes widened and he closed his mouth with a sharp click of his teeth. Those were not the right words to say to Sebastian. Oh dear, someone kill him now because the hole he dug himself was about to become his grave.

Silence settled around them, thick and ominous, and Claude chanced a quick glance in Sebastian's direction. He saw Soot's smug look first before Claude looked up further to study Sebastian's face. "Care to repeat that, Claude?" Sebastian asked calmly.

Only Claude knew Sebastian was anything but calm. No, that was just a façade, something to lure Claude into a false sense of security. Like a cat playing with a wounded mouse. Come here little mouse, I just want to play with you before I deliver the killing blow.

But Claude would rise to take that bait. Because, in his skewered logic, he was already in a hole and what was wrong with fighting for something he wanted? He would not back down now.

"I had the whole night planned out, Sebastian. We haven't had a proper night in since last month at the restaurant," Claude defended and raked a hand through his hair. He felt his defense falling short because he couldn't exactly tell Sebastian why tonight was so important to him.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly, and even though the degree of anger lessened in crimson eyes, Claude still knew he had lost the fight. "We can always have more nights in or spend time together," he started. "But I'm not about to ignore Soot when she's sick, especially if it's something serious that could kill her."

Claude grumbled under his breath. "She did this on purpose. And you always pick her over me." He was not jealous of a cat, dammit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Claude," Sebastian hissed. "Just forget all the times we went together on trips and I left Soot behind even though she cried for me, or that I constantly spend time with you every night. You know that's a lie. Just this one time, Claude, will I pick her over you."

"But tonight," Claude tried again, rather weakly if he told the truth.

Sebastian grunted. "Fine. Next time you're sick, I'll ignore you in favor of watching movies with Soot. Would you like that?"

Claude shook his head dejectedly. "No," he admitted.

"Didn't think so," Sebastian said coolly and left the living room without another word.

Killing blow delivered.

Final score? Soot 1. Claude 0, plus a night or two on the couch.

Claude didn't move from the couch as Sebastian gathered the things he needed for the trip to the vet and his eyes settled instead on the spot where he hid the ring. They didn't venture from the area until Sebastian walked into the living room and towards the front door. Only then did Claude tear his eyes away from the spot and stand up.

"Sebastian," he said quickly and grabbed Sebastian's wrist, making sure not to grab the arm that held Soot's carrier. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things. It's just tonight," he trailed off.

Sebastian's face softened some but hard lines remained around his eyes. "I'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up for me." He hesitated, debating with himself before brushing his lips over Claude's temple.

He left after that before Claude could say or do anything and the door slammed behind him. The velvet box hidden in the couch mocked Claude loudly and he trudged back to the sofa, walking the march of a defeated man. With a heavy sigh, he collapsed on the cushions and pulled the box out. He flipped open the lid to look at the band then snapped it shut again with a groan.

It would take weeks to get back into Sebastian's favor now. Someone up there truly hated him.

* * *

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for your support. I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Claude looked up at the sky as he slammed the car door shut. Fluffy white clouds dotted the blue heavens and they rolled slowly on the winds currents. A nice day, all things considering and Claude lowered his gaze to the house once more. Now that he was finally, _finally_, back in Sebastian's good graces, and that had only taken forever and day to accomplish, Claude could try again at his 'propose to Sebastian in the most romantic way possible' plan.

For the third time. The third damn time. Honestly, something this simply shouldn't take three times. Although, as the saying went, third time's a charm. Perhaps this time Claude would finally get things right. Not that he did anything wrong the first two times. That was just fate working against him, but today was a good day. Claude could just feel it.

With a small hum and a skip in his step, Claude walked up to the front door and let himself in. The door closed softly behind him and Claude shed his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack, and made his way to the kitchen. He found Sebastian working at the kitchen table; a few pieces of paper spread out over the table and covered with Will's neat handwriting.

Claude cleared his throat. "I'm home," he said and crimson eyes darted up to look at him before Sebastian set the papers down.

"Welcome back," Sebastian said, a small smile on his face. He accepted the warm kiss Claude offered without complaint, a true sign that Sebastian forgave him after their small disagreement over the disastrous movie night two weeks back.

"You're working in the kitchen today?" Claude asked and scanned over the papers filled with red marks.

Sebastian made a small noise in the back of his throat. "I started to cook a dessert and didn't want it to burn," he answered. "And also, um, my office is currently occupied."

Claude stiffened. "Grell isn't here, is he?"

Sebastian chuckled and waved a hand. "No, no. Grell left a few hours ago after I forcefully kicked him out of the house. I didn't need him around when well," he trailed off and looked at Claude, a sheepish expression taking over his face. "Vincent called today and asked if I could watch Ciel for the weekend."

"Ciel?" Claude echoed and felt dread pooling in his stomach.

Ciel, Sebastian's younger brother. Or rather, he was Sebastian's younger stepbrother as Ciel came about from Vincent's second marriage after Vincent had divorced Sebastian's mother and married again to a younger woman named Rachel when Sebastian was younger. Or something like that, Claude had never bothered to understand the finer details. All he knew was that Sebastian and Ciel saw themselves as full brothers and Claude simply went along with that. It made things easier in the end.

But regardless of his relationship to Sebastian, it was Ciel. _Ciel_. Claude cursed the name and fate under his breath.

If Soot hated Claude, Ciel loathed him.

Ciel had never liked Claude from the first day they met and saw Claude as a rival in Sebastian's affection and attention. An unwanted rival as Sebastian spoiled Ciel rotten at times. Ciel never failed to make Claude suffer whenever he stayed over with them or during the rare times Sebastian went home to see Vincent; Sebastian wasn't exactly on good terms with his father after the divorce and took his mother's maiden name in retaliation.

Ciel was, without a doubt, a terror (and the worst cockblock, but Claude kept that one to himself, although he had a feeling Sebastian would agree with him if he voiced his opinion). He was nothing short of ruthless when it came to his vendetta against Claude and made it his personal mission to make sure Claude didn't taint his innocent wonderful brother.

Oh, how Claude would love to tell, or better yet show, Ciel how much he had tainted Sebastian already with his lustful and dirty ways, and just scar the child for life. However, Sebastian would have his genitals, and probably his head as an afterthought, and Claude rather liked those on his body, thank you very much.

And of course, Ciel just had to stay with them this weekend. On the one day Claude had planned attempt number three at proposing. Unless Claude was lucky somehow but Claude was never lucky when it came with Ciel. Or Soot for that matter.

"How long is the brat staying?" He asked and Sebastian rolled his eyes at him.

"Just for the weekend. Vincent will pick him up Sunday evening," Sebastian answered and stood up to check the dessert, for Ciel of course, and added an extra five minutes to the timer. "His parentals decided to take a small road trip to enjoy the fall leaves but didn't want a tag along." His nose scrunched at the phrase.

Claude grunted. "So they dumped him off on you."

"I don't mind," Sebastian defended quickly and leaned against the counter. "I love watching Ciel; he's my little brother after all. But it bothers me that Vincent and his new…mistress, think they can pawn him off so easily like that."

Claude drifted closer to Sebastian and pulled him into a warm embrace. Vincent's divorce and remarriage had never settled well with Sebastian, despite the years that had passed, and Sebastian still couldn't find it in himself to accept Rachel. Despite that, he had accepted Ciel without a fuss and the mere notion honestly baffled Claude. If anything, Sebastian's animosity should have extend to Ciel as well yet it was oddly lacking.

Sebastian had once said that Ciel didn't deserve his hostility. He surely couldn't control the action of his parents that led to his creation. Ciel, Sebastian defended, was innocent in this mess. Claude simply nodded and agreed, knowing the alternative was to question and that would lead to nowhere fast.

"Maybe Vincent asked you to watch him because you two don't see each other as often as you would like," he said, trying to soothe Sebastian's ruffled feathers. A snort left Sebastian's mouth but he didn't push the subject any further. Instead, he relaxed into Claude's embrace and let him sway them back and forth gently to a tune in his head. "Although, isn't Ciel old enough to stay by himself? Isn't he sixteen or something?"

Sebastian laughed into Claude's neck. "He's only thirteen, Claude."

Claude shrugged. "Sixteen, thirteen; same difference. Still old enough to take care of himself." Sebastian smacked him lightly on the shoulder and Claude didn't bother to defend himself. Honestly, he didn't care to remember Ciel's age. He hated the brat, why would he bother to concern himself with something as trivial as Ciel's age? "I guess that means I'm camping out on the couch for the next few nights."

"Why do you say that?" Sebastian asked and cocked his head. "Ciel can sleep on the pull out bed in the office. Unless you really want to sleep on the couch," he gave Claude a pointed look.

"I'd rather not. I learned my lesson," Claude answered. "But Ciel always finds a way to weasel his way into bed with you and you know it. He feigns nightmares and comes crying to you in the middle of the night, begging for attention." Claude didn't add that Ciel only did that because he didn't like Claude sleeping with Sebastian; best not to open that can of worms.

Sebastian hummed. "Even if he does come into our room tonight, I wouldn't let him sleep in our bed. That's awkward for me." He shifted and Claude delighted in the small tint of red that dusted across Sebastian's face. "I don't want him to sleep in the same bed where we…" He made a random gesture with his hand.

"Fuck?" Claude supplied helpfully and Sebastian smacked him in the stomach.

"Claude!"

"Well we do," Claude said and laughed at Sebastian's flustered face. He ducked his head and sucked on Sebastian's earlobe. "And you can't tell me that you don't like it."

A low moan left Sebastian's mouth. "Oh, I never said I didn't. But not while Ciel is around. I'd rather him not walk in on that." He gave Claude a stern look. "So that means be on your best behavior. I promise I'll make it up to you when he leaves," he finished, voice low and husky.

Claude smirked and ground his hips against Sebastian. "Or we could let him walk in on us and save any trouble for the future. He'll learn his lesson quickly then."

"Claude!" Sebastian groaned but his eyes shone with mirth. "We're not going to scar my younger brother just because you can't go a few nights without having intercourse."

"You just had to say it that way, didn't you," Claude said. "That sounds very…unappealing to hear you call it that."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not about to say the other words for it when Ciel is here," he stated.

Claude chuckled. "He's thirteen and it's the twenty-first century. I'm sure he knows about sex," he said. "Plus, he lives with your fa-, Vincent."

"You would say that," Sebastian grunted and untangled himself from Claude's embrace as the timer went off. He pulled the small cake from the oven and set it on a rack to cool before turning his attention back to Claude. "Anyway. I know you two don't exactly get along, for whatever reason, but just because Ciel is here doesn't mean we can't do anything. He can stay at the house for a few hours if you wanted to go out for dinner. It is Friday night."

Gears started to turn in Claude's mind and he suddenly felt his luck changing. "I had hoped we could take a walk later this evening. It's a nice day out and like you said earlier, the trees are changing colors." If Sebastian agreed to this, then Claude could still ask and attempt number three would turn into a success.

He felt like cheering at the small tilt in Sebastian's lips and fought back his own grin lest Sebastian question his sanity. "That sounds nice," Sebastian admitted and Claude allowed himself a tiny smile. "We can walk through the park."

"Just the two of us," Claude quickly cut in, just in case Sebastian had thought about taking Ciel with them for some reason. That was the last thing Claude needed. Ciel would rather push Claude into the small pond in the middle of the park than let him propose to Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "Obviously," he stated and moved back into Claude's embrace, which Claude happily accepted without any question. "I may like spending time with Ciel, but there are times when I want to enjoy the night with you and you alone."

Claude felt a chill race down his spine at the teasing words. "You're cruel," he stated. "Tempting me the way you do. I think you get off on it."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked and cocked his head, his smirk widening ever so slightly. "I could say the same about you. How you come home every day wearing your slacks and dress shirt, but you never, ever bring home your doctors' coat. That's cruel teasing there."

"I'm not really a doctor," Claude pointed out. "I'm just a physical therapist."

Sebastian shook his head. "Do you have a doctors' coat?" Claude nodded and Sebastian's eyes lowered slightly. "Then that's enough for me."

"Does that appeal to you?" Claude murmured and his hands drifted down Sebastian's sides until they came to rest on his hips. "Do you want to see me wearing my coat?"

Sebastian's fingers slipped down his tie and then back up again before he tugged Claude forward. "Very much," he purred. "You have no idea how much I've fantasized about that."

Claude lowered his head and tilted it to the side so his lips hovered just above Sebastian's mouth. "My office hours are always open for you," he murmured. "Just tell me when and where, and I'll make your little fantasy come to life." He closed the small gap between them before Sebastian could call him cheesy and shuddered as their lips pressed together.

His hands tightened on Sebastian's hips and Sebastian's arms looped behind his neck, pulling him closer. Claude happily pressed closer and moaned into Sebastian's mouth as one of Sebastian's hands threaded through his hair. Fingers tugged on the strands lightly and they dove back for another kiss after separating briefly for air.

Claude's fingers slipped underneath the shirt Sebastian wore, skimming lightly over warm skin as he deepened the kiss. Sebastian surged against him, arching his back and responding to every little touch Claude gave until the smallest of whimpers escaped Sebastian's throat.

"Cute," Claude panted as they parted again and he nipped Sebastian's lower lip. Sebastian grunted at him before tugging Claude back for another kiss, one Claude accepted without complaint. His fingers dipped, tracing the waistband to Sebastian's pants just as something hard smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow," he hissed and yanked his hand away to rub at the sore spot.

"PDA!" A loud voice behind him yelled and Claude growled low in his throat. "Release my brother now you heinous lecher before I report you to the police for indecency."

Claude glared at Ciel over his shoulder. "It's not PDA or indecency if it's in the privacy of my own house. And who are you calling a lecher when you're the one standing here watching?" His eyes fell on the spoon that lay innocently on the floor. "And don't throw silverware, it's dangerous."

Ciel simply harrumphed and waved another spoon. "I'll do whatever I want if it means protecting Sebastian from the likes of you. So let him go."

"Ciel, you shouldn't throw spoons," Sebastian said and freed himself from Claude's arms, making Claude moan in protest. "You could've missed and hit something else."

Ciel deflated and placed the spoon in Sebastian's outstretched hand. "I'm sorry, Sebastian," he murmured and peeked around Sebastian. "I heard the timer go off earlier. Is the cake done?"

Sebastian shook his head and guided Ciel to the table. "Not yet. I need to ice it and you have to eat dinner first." He gathered the papers from the table and tucked them into his briefcase. "How are your allergies?"

"They're okay," Ciel answered and Claude smirked from his spot near the stove. Ciel's allergy to cats was one of the reasons he rarely stayed with them and for once, Claude found himself grateful for Soot. "I played with Soot earlier and they didn't bother me."

"Good," Sebastian murmured and started to cover the cake with icing. "Claude and I are going out for a short walk before dinner. It should take about an hour or so. Do you have enough things to do to keep yourself occupied while we're gone?"

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed and he shot Claude a dirty look, a gesture that Claude returned with equal vigor. "Can't I come?" He asked and Claude read the unspoken words in Ciel's eyes. _'He'll say yes, he always says yes to me.'_

Sebastian shook his head. "Not this time. I promised Claude earlier that we would take a walk since I'm spending the weekend with you." Claude smirked triumphantly. _'Not this time brat. I won this round.'_ "It's only fair, Ciel."

"Fine," Ciel huffed but despite his exasperated tone, his smirk remained in place. "I can watch a movie while you're out. But tomorrow we get to go for a walk of our own."

Claude rolled his eyes. Jealous little creature. But Claude wouldn't let Ciel ruin this night and he turned to Sebastian. "I'm going to change real quickly and then we can head out." Sebastian waved him away and Claude slipped out of the kitchen, leaving Ciel alone to tell Sebastian about their plans for the weekend.

He couldn't bring himself to feel all too annoyed, because after tonight, Sebastian would have a ring on his finger. Nothing could ruin this walk. No thunderstorm lingered in the forecast and Soot wasn't sick. Even Ciel couldn't ruin things for Claude right now.

He shut the door to their bedroom and quickly changed clothes. Once done, Claude opened the bottom drawer of their dresser; the one filled with his summer clothes, and started to dig through the folded shirts. He didn't feel comfortable carrying the ring around with him at all times in case something happened and he would rather Sebastian find the ring than lose it. Not that Sebastian would find the ring because he had no reason to root through Claude's summer clothes in the middle of fall.

But still. If for some reason Sebastian happened to go in his drawer and find it, Claude would take that any day than losing the ring. Because the ring could remain safe and secure here, and it wouldn't…vanish. Claude's fingers hit the bottom of the drawer and curled around nothing.

Nothing.

Nada.

Not there.

"No," Claude murmured as his hand patted the wooden base, hoping to feel something velvety in the process. "No," he hissed and yanked the drawer open all the way.

His hands tore through the drawer shifting clothes aside and tossing several shirts out in his attempt to find the (not lost, because Claude knew it was there this morning and dammit all, where the hell was it?) ring. More shirts joined the disarray on the floor until nothing but an empty; wide open, bare, vacant, it didn't matter the word because all that mattered in the end was that it was empty, drawer.

Claude stared at the wooden box before slamming it shut and yanking open the next one. More clothes flew from the drawer as panic bubbled and churned in Claude's body. No, no, no! He refused to believe that he had…no. He wouldn't say that word, because he still had the ring. He kept telling himself that as he emptied yet another drawer, and still came up with nothing, and then another.

Flustered, Claude started to tear apart Sebastian's side of the dresser in hopes that he could find the ring there. But three drawers later, Claude found himself seated in a sea of clothes in front of an empty dresser that didn't hold a ring. Helplessly, he pawed at the discarded clothes in hopes that maybe the velvet box was somehow inside on the many shirts that littered the floor.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing and Claude felt his despair wash over his body like a wave. It battered his body, relentless and violent, and Claude could only sit there and take its abuse as the words finally settled in his mind. He had lost the ring.

He had lost the damn ring.

The words repeated themselves like a record player, those six words playing on a loop and not even the knock on the bedroom door could tear the needle from the record. A record rightly titled, 'Claude lost the ring'.

"Claude?" Sebastian called and the door cracked open. "Are you…" he trailed off as he slipped inside the room, the door shutting behind him.

Claude turned to look at Sebastian, feeling broken and confused. He didn't even know what to say to Sebastian, he didn't even know what to think about the situation himself, and he settled instead with staring at Sebastian.

"Did the dresser offend you?" Sebastian finally asked.

Claude shook his head and lackadaisically tossed a sock back into one of the open drawers. "I think the dresser is alive," he said and Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "It eats things, you know? Because that's the only explanation I can think of right now." He kicked the dresser for good measures, just to show it who the boss was.

"Right," Sebastian said and crossed the room. "I'm sure whatever you're looking for is in the laundry at the moment. It'll turn up soon." He placed a hand on Claude's shoulder. "You can clean this up though after our walk. Otherwise the sun will set before we even leave the house."

"I just want to sit here and wallow in my grief," Claude muttered.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Come on you big baby," he said and pulled Claude to his feet. "You'll feel better after our walk."

Somehow, Claude doubted that but he followed Sebastian out of the room and to the front door. Ciel sneered at him from the couch but Claude ignored him as he slipped his jacket on and stepped outside. Sebastian's hand pressed into his and their fingers twined together in a warm embrace. The simple action made Claude relax and he squeezed Sebastian's hand.

"What did Grell think of your newest draft?" Claude asked, breaking the silence between them as they walked towards the park.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He bawled at me for hours that the main character still didn't have his crush and had to watch from the side as his crush dated someone else," he said. "And then went on to rant over the cliffhanger I ended the book on. Honestly, I wonder about his credentials at times."

Claude laughed. "I wonder about him in general," he admitted as they turned the corner and walked into the park. "I don't know how you put up with him, in addition to dealing with Will. They're both annoying."

"But they're surprisingly, the best at what they do," Sebastian stated and his voice lowered. "Without Grell, I doubt my other books would have received much attention."

Claude smirked. "But they do and now you're fairly known, Mr. Jeremy Asher." He chuckled. "I believe those books are my favorite. I'm honored that I can read them before anyone else."

Sebastian elbowed him in the side. "Hush you. I don't need the world to know that Sebastian Michaelis, acclaimed children's author is also Jeremy Asher, popular gay erotic author are one in the same," he muttered under his breath.

"I rather like that I'm the only one who knows that secret," Claude said and turned his head to the side, his lips brushing over Sebastian's temple. "It makes my life interesting because no one else will know you as well as me."

Sebastian sighed. "I'm just glad he left before Vincent dropped Ciel off. That was the last thing I need. Either Vincent or Ciel, discovering that little secret." He rolled his shoulders. "I'm certain Grell wouldn't say anything, he has that much sense at least not to say anything, but sometimes he gets a little excited and I didn't need Ciel questioning who he was."

Claude bumped Sebastian's shoulder lightly. "Let's just forget about work for a while. It's a nice night out and we should enjoy the evening."

"You were the one who brought it up," Sebastian pointed out as they walked under the trees.

"True, and now I'm ending it," Claude said and squeezed Sebastian's hand again as silence settled around them once more. It wasn't the way he planned things and Claude found himself missing the weight of the box in his pocket. Claude knew it should be there but for the life of him, Claude couldn't figure out where he put the ring.

Knowing his luck, Claude had taken it work for some reason to hide it there and then forgot to bring it back. At least Claude hoped that was the case. That was an easier pill to swallow than admitting he lost the ring. Even now, the mere thought of it made his stomach churn and he had to force himself to stop thinking about it.

Because despite the lack of a ring, it was still a nice night. They were together without Ciel, thankfully, and Sebastian was in a good mood. "I feel like I just stepped into one of your books," Claude admitted.

"I hope that wasn't an insult," Sebastian stated.

Claude shook his head. "No insult. You know I enjoy your books. But this," he nodded towards the trees overhead, their branches reaching over the sidewalk and laden with crisp red leaves. "Whenever I read your books, I feel like I'm there with the characters as they're experiencing some amazing view. Part of me feels jealous because I want to experience it as well, but in my life and not theirs. Now I can."

"Your words flatter me," Sebastian said and Claude could hear the honesty in his voice. Sebastian was his worst critic and often felt that Jeremy's novels lacked eloquence and maturity after constantly writing children's books. "I think I like sunsets more than sunrises," Sebastian said randomly.

Claude accepted the change of subject and didn't call out Sebastian on the change. They had already agreed not to talk about work and once more Claude had brought it up again. "Why do you say that?" He asked instead.

Sebastian tilted his head to look at the setting sun through the trees, the orange ball slowly sinking into the horizon. "Because it's like the rain."

"How so?" Claude asked and Sebastian turned to look at him.

"Sunsets are a good time for kissing," Sebastian answered.

The answer caught Claude off guard for a moment before he smirked and stepped off the walking path. "It is, isn't it," he purred and leaned against a nearby tree, his legs framing Sebastian's body as they pressed close together. His hands cupped Sebastian's cheeks as he leaned down and his lips slanted over Sebastian's lips, sealing them in a deep kiss.

Sebastian clung to him as they kissed, the setting sun casting their tree in the shadows and hiding them from view. Perhaps this was what Sebastian truly meant when he compared the sunsets to the rain, Claude mused. You could temporarily hide in them until they ended and the sun came again, lighting the path once more.

He didn't dwell on the thoughts further though, nor did Claude think that this was also the perfect time to propose; provided he had the ring of course. Instead, he kept the thoughts far from his mind as he held Sebastian tight against him, simply feeling the way their bodies aligned like a puzzle and heat passed between them. This was all he needed now and Claude didn't need his thoughts to ruin this moment between them.

Because right here, Sebastian was the only thing mattered and Claude wouldn't want to change a single minute of it.

**.:|Third Time's a Charm|:.**

Claude ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing it out of his face with a sigh. A calming silence had settled around the house, as Sebastian and Ciel were out enjoying the autumn weather. It gave Claude a few hours to relax by himself until they came back and the terror called Ciel forced his way back into Claude's life.

But until then, Claude would enjoy the silence and maybe terrorize Soot because he could. The thought made him smirk and Claude wrapped the towel tighter around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. He winced as the cold air in the bedroom bit into his warm skin and Claude quickly grabbed the lounge pants he had set out on the bed earlier.

He grunted when he realized he forgot to pull out boxers and went to the foul dresser monster that Claude had recently named The Crusher. As in the crusher of dreams. He still hadn't gotten over the lost ring mishap and Claude could only hope that he had somehow left the ring at his office.

"Stupid dresser," he muttered under his breath and yanked open the drawer. He plucked the pair of boxers from the top and did a double take, not sure if his eyes played tricks on him or not. For there, sitting innocently on the next set of clean boxers, was the little velvet ring box.

He shook his head and blinked at the box again. It most certainly wasn't there Friday night when Claude had to refold all the clothes and put them away and Claude hesitantly reached out to grab the box, worried that it would vanish the moment he touched it. But the box remained solid and Claude picked it up before flipping open the lid.

The ring still sat nestled in its little box and Claude lifted it out, examining it under the light for any hint of foul play. Finding none, he placed it back in the box and snapped the lid shut. It closed with a neat click and Claude scrutinized the box in the palm of his hand and then the dresser. "One of you," he said lowly to the two inanimate objects. "Caused me a great deal of pain yesterday and made me miss out on yet another chance to propose. I hope you're satisfied," he said and pushed up his glasses.

Neither answered, and honestly Claude would fear for his mental sanity even more if they did, and Claude turned away from them. He already questioned his own sanity because he knew the ring box wasn't in the dresser yesterday night, yet it had magically appeared this morning as though it had never vanished in the first place.

Either Claude was losing his mind or the universe had decided to conspire against him. And Claude rather liked the latter instead of the former.

For now, he placed the ring in a shoebox in their closest, away from The Crusher and its evilness, and patted the new hiding spot fondly. He would find another time to propose to Sebastian and dammit all, next time it would work. Claude swore it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is late! Had a busy week and weekend. Thank you everyone for your support! :3

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Claude stared at his reflection as he straightened his black tie, making sure the knot looked presentable enough and the tie hung properly. He smoothed it down again before deeming his tie perfect. Tonight was try number four after the incident two weeks ago with the ring. The incident that Claude tried his best to forget because he still couldn't wrap his mind around the whole concept.

Rings didn't just vanish and reappear. They just didn't!

This time though, Claude had the ring tucked safely in his pocket and he would make sure that nothing happened to it. No evil dresser would eat it and then spit it out again.

Claude patted this pocket again; triple checking that he had the ring before nodding to himself. Nothing could go wrong this time. He knew he had said that before on the past three tries, but honestly, Claude didn't know what could go wrong. He had the ring, he had checked the weather and it called for a calm night with no storms or even hint of rain, and Claude didn't have to worry about any jealous brothers or cats ruining the evening.

Claude needed tonight to work. Next month was November, a month filled with deadlines for Sebastian, a three day convention for Claude, and of course, Thanksgiving for the both of them. More than anything, Claude wanted to have a ring on Sebastian's finger for when they visited Sebastian's mother for Thanksgiving.

All Claude needed was the smallest break from the universe tonight and Claude would be a happy man.

He plucked his jacket off the hanger and slipped it on, checking his pocket one last time, before walking out of the bathroom. He skirted around Soot, who looked all too eager to brush up against his legs and spread her impossible to get off fur onto the fabric of his pants, and made his way to the living room.

"About time," Sebastian stated as he walked up to the couch. "Having second thoughts?"

Claude shook his head. "Never," he said. "I wouldn't have bought the tickets if I didn't want to go."

Sebastian set his manuscript down and uncrossed his legs. "I'm still surprised that you found them, let alone remembered that I liked this composer." He stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch. "But if you're certain that you're fine with this…," he trailed off.

"Please Sebastian," Claude said with a small chuckle. "It's not like you're dragging me off to the guillotine or to get my cock pierced, or some other horrible travesty. It's just a concert."

"A piano concert," Sebastian corrected as they walked out the front door. "It's not the most exciting way to spend a Wednesday night, especially considering you don't really like classical music."

Claude shrugged. "The piano sounds nice though," he admitted as he slid into the car. "And I don't mind listening to it when you play his music on the computer."

"If you say so," Sebastian murmured as Claude started the car.

"I say so," Claude answered and reached for Sebastian's hands. A quick glance at the clock showed that they had more than enough time to make it the concert hall and he squeezed Sebastian's hand. "How was your day?"

Sebastian grunted. "I spent half the day with Will at the office as we tried to work out a few problems with Soot's newest story. This draft was a little too long for the guidelines and we had to cut out at least twenty pages." He winced slightly at the memory. "And then Grell called after that reminding me that I needed the first rough draft finished by next Thursday."

Claude's thumb drew small circles over the top of Sebastian's hand. "Sounds like a busy day. At least you're almost done with the first draft. You only need one more chapter?"

"Yeah, about ten to fifteen pages," Sebastian said. "What about your day? I'm still waiting for you to hold up your promise, just so you know."

"And I'll make good on that promise," Claude assured him. "Just not right now. For some reason or another, the past week and then next three weeks are busy. I blame the changing weather. It has more people complaining to their doctors about sore joints and they send them to us."

Sebastian chuckled. "That's a good thing though. Steady income at least."

Claude grunted. "But it makes for longer hours as we're trying to fit everyone in." He shook his head. "And some of the appointments really drag on when you have to deal with certain patients."

"Like the one lady who likes to feel you up when you're helping her with exercises?" Sebastian teased.

"She's a handful," Claude groaned as they turned into the parking lot. They still had fifteen minutes before the doors opened but Claude wasn't leaving anything to chance with tonight and remained adamant that they leave early. "And then I have a younger patient who can't focus on her exercises because she's too busy batting her eyelashes at me."

Sebastian hummed and leaned over to kiss Claude's temple. "Maybe I should just put a sign around your neck that says you're already taken."

"That might work," Claude admitted and he turned his head to get a proper kiss from Sebastian. He didn't add that after tonight, with any luck, they would have something better than a sign to show off their relation. "So which composer is this again?" He asked, wanting to change the subject before his stomach could start flopping around.

"Elijah Bossenbroek," Sebastian answered and pulled out the tickets to look over them. "You bought them but you don't remember his name?"

Claude shrugged. "That's more your thing," he admitted. "I usually just listen to the songs and never really ask who the composer is. That's why I had to call you when I found out he would perform here."

Sebastian tucked the tickets back in his pocket. "I'm glad you did," he murmured. "I like his music so I'm looking forward to seeing him in concert."

Silence settled in the car as they waited for the doors to open and Claude's thumb continued to draw small circles on Sebastian's hand. He found the movement easy and comfortable, and it helped to keep any nerves at bay. His free hand twitched, wanting to reach for the ring box again but Claude held still, knowing that Sebastian would ask about it.

The minutes dragged on, slowly ticking by until Claude held Sebastian's hand in a loose grip as his eyelids started to droop. He felt the weight of the day press against his body and mind, and the quickly approaching evening didn't help matters.

He heard Sebastian shift next to him before the car grew quiet once more. In the back of his mind, Claude knew he should turn on the radio or a CD at least but he found that he didn't want to move. He felt too comfortable and the thought of leaning forward made his body protest. Instead, he accepted the comfortable silence and listened to Sebastian's steady breathing.

A thick haze had just started to settle over his mind, lulling him into the depths of sleep when Sebastian squeezed his hand. "Claude?" He called gently and Claude's body jerked in surprise.

"What happened?" He asked and his eyes blinked quickly. "I wasn't asleep," he said before Sebastian could say anything.

Sebastian gazed at him intently and Claude tried his best not to shift under sharp crimson eyes. "Maybe we should go back home," he finally said and Claude suddenly felt awake. "You're tired, Claude."

Claude shook his head. "I was just taking a quick power nap before the concert started," he protested. "I'm wide awake now. Promise." And he was. Because he refused to ruin the concert for Sebastian simply because he couldn't keep his eyes open for a few minutes.

"You sure?" Sebastian asked, uncertainty coloring his voice.

"Positive," Claude answered and gestured to the doors. "Why don't we head inside? Looks like they finally opened the doors."

Sebastian chuckled. "They opened the doors nearly fifteen minutes ago," he admitted as they climbed out of the car and into the cool night air.

Claude frowned and checked his watch. The concert would start in ten minutes, meaning Sebastian had let him sleep for as long as possible before waking him. He sucked in a deep breath, the crisp air filling his lungs and waking him up even more. "I'm awake," he said, reassuring both Sebastian and himself. "Let's go get our seats."

Sebastian still looked uncertain but didn't press the subject as they walked towards the door. Claude tugged on the bottom of suit jacket as Sebastian handed over their tickets and picked up a program, straightening out the wrinkles. He wanted to look presentable for when he asked the question.

The lights hadn't dimmed yet and they quickly found their seats. Claude had splurged slightly for some box seats in the Orchestra Terrace and silently admired the view they had. "This is nice," he admitted and took a seat in the comfortable chair.

"It is," Sebastian said as he settled in his chair and continued to look around. "I feel like we're the only ones up here."

Claude smiled as he pushed his glasses up. He had hoped that box seats would give them more privacy compared to sitting down on the main floor. It made things easier when it came time for Claude to ask the question and he could get down on bended knee if he wanted. Before, Claude worried that he would have to propose while sitting next to Sebastian. Not that there was anything wrong with that either, but some part of Claude wanted to do the traditional pose.

"Like your own private concert," Claude finally said and leaned back in his chair, letting his body mold itself into the cushions.

"He's playing some of my favorite pieces tonight," Sebastian said and tapped the names on the program.

Claude nodded and looked at the program in Sebastian's hands. "Which is your favorite?"

Sebastian cocked his head. "That's a hard question," he murmured as he stared at the paper. "I guess it's a tie between 'Always Faithful' and 'I Give Up'. Why would you ask a difficult question like that?" He grumbled under his breath as the lights started to dim.

"No reason," Claude lied. He looked at his program and then his watch, noting that he had at least twenty-five minutes before the composer played 'Always Faithful', which Claude figured was a better song to propose to then the other song that Sebastian liked.

He clapped politely as the pianist walked on the stage and took a seat behind the piano. Next to him, Sebastian stretched his legs out in a comfortable position and watched with a neutral face as the music started. To anyone else, Sebastian would look bored but Claude could see the excitement swimming in crimson eyes and the way Sebastian's lips tilted just so at the corners.

If Sebastian felt bored, his pinkie would start to tap against the nearest flat surface once every thirty seconds (exactly thirty seconds, Claude had timed it once before). If the thing provoking the boredom continued to drag on, the time between taps would cut in half and Sebastian's eyes would narrow ever so slightly.

Simple gestures in the broad scheme of things, but very few could say that they knew about them. Claude sniffed. He doubted even The Undertaker, damn that bastard to hell, knew about the pinkie tapping the way Claude did. Although Claude had yet to figure out why Sebastian chose to tap his pinkie of all fingers.

Claude shook his head and stored the thought away for later. It wasn't important right now and his hand slipped into his pocket once more to reassure himself that the box hadn't vanished on him. The velvet was a soothing touch, a new sort of worry stone, and Claude traced random patterns over the soft surface.

Soon, he told himself. He just needed to make it through the next several songs before he could ask the question. Claude reached for Sebastian's hand in an attempt to keep himself calm as he continued to listen to the music. It swelled around him, pitching and rolling the notes as each key compressed on the piano until Claude couldn't differentiate where one song started and the other ended.

The music soothed his tired body, worn from the long day at work and an equally long week that still wasn't finished. It offered him a place to escape and coaxed him to relax against the plush seats. Like small fingers, the melody ghosted over his body and Claude could feel their touch seeping into his mind until they chased away the low pulsing headache that had throbbed in the back of his skull all day.

He heard Sebastian say his name and he grunted in response. The music surged forward, cutting off whatever Sebastian said as Claude's eyes started to close again. Several times, they slowly sank shut only to snap open again before the cycle repeated itself.

Darkness surrounded him after a few minutes and Claude ran a hand over his face, barely feeling the action, before he opened his eyes. He stood up and looked down at Sebastian. "I'm going to get a drink real quick, I'll be right back," he heard himself say and he stumbled away from his chair.

The corridor looked dark to Claude as he walked down the carpeted hallway in search of a water fountain. His body felt lethargic and for some reason, his hand felt heavy. He looked at it and realized that the ring box sat in his hand. He must've grabbed it from his pocket without realizing and Claude tightened his grip on the small box, making sure it didn't leave his hand.

It remained solid in his palm and Claude could hear the faint sound of clapping as the composer finished his piece. He made a small noise and decided to head back, giving up his search for water. Sebastian's favorite song was next on the program and Claude hurried back to his seat. He tripped on the small step going into their box and his body pitched to the side before righting itself once more.

Sebastian looked at him as he took his seat. "You're hopeless," he said with a small chuckle.

Claude huffed. "This song?" He asked, his tongue thick in his mouth. He didn't feel nervous though and Claude swallowed, trying to clear the cotton feeling in his mouth. "Don't move," he finally said and Sebastian chuckled lowly again.

He fumbled for the ring in his pocket, only to remember that he still had it in his hand and Claude let out a sigh of relief that Sebastian hadn't seen it yet. The music continued playing behind them although Claude swore that the song had changed but he didn't dwell on it as he slipped off his chair. Sebastian gave him a strange look that quickly morphed into surprise when he dropped down on one knee.

"Sebastian," he started and everything around him seemed to quiet until it was just the two of them in their little private booth. For once, Claude felt at ease and the thick feeling in his mouth and limbs had vanished. Everything felt right and Claude gripped the box tighter. "Will you marry me?" He asked, feeling his heart speed up ever so slightly.

He focused on Sebastian's face, crimson eyes still wide and filled with surprise. The faintest hint of a blush dusted across Sebastian's cheeks and his mouth parted in a small 'O' that made him look even more attractive than before, if that was even possible. But then again, this was Sebastian and Claude didn't think there was a limit on how attractive Sebastian could look.

Behind him, the silence disappeared and Claude could hear loud applause, as though the audience approved with Claude's proposal now that he had finally asked the question and stunned his boyfriend of six years. And Claude let the audience clap as he slid the ring on Sebastian's finger, although he didn't remember saying Sebastian saying yes, but he must have because the ring now sat perfectly on Sebastian's ring finger. Fitting snugly and looking as though it belonged there after all this time.

Claude smiled as Sebastian pulled him closer and their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss, as the music seemed to crash over them. It mirrored Claude's emotions and Claude had never felt happier. Because Sebastian had said yes and the proof sat on Sebastian's finger, just as Claude had intended all those months back.

Screw third times a charm. The fourth time was the way to go, Claude decided as the audience began to clap again and the music started to tapper away. The celebration died down and Claude squeezed Sebastian's hand, looking proudly at the ring that Sebastian wore.

"Claude," Sebastian said and Claude looked back up at Sebastian. "Claude," he said again.

"I'm here," he murmured but his voice sounded strange and slurred to him. He felt strange and Claude gripped Sebastian's hand tighter, hoping that he wasn't about to pass out after he had just asked Sebastian to marry him. "'Bas'ian?" He garbled.

"Claude, Sebastian called again and Claude felt his body shake slightly. The music sounded muffled, as though someone had shoved cotton in his ears and Claude shook his head as Sebastian repeated his name.

His body rocked again and this time Claude realized that it wasn't his body shaking so much as it was someone shaking him. The realization struck him as odd and Claude forced his mind to focus as Sebastian called his name again. The clapping sounded louder and Claude's leg kicked out in retaliation at the sound.

It jerked his body in the seat and Claude's eyes snapped open. His world had somehow tilted and his eyes blinked rapidly, looking at the lights that flooded the stage, to the man bowing in front of the stage, and then back the lopsided world. Slowly, he looked down to find his hand still intertwined with Sebastian's hand and Claude figured that was a good place to start.

He followed their arms up and quickly realized that his head rested against Sebastian's shoulder. That explained the tilted world at least. Claude grunted and sat up, his side protesting the movement and he turned to Sebastian. "What happened?" He asked.

"You fell asleep," Sebastian answered with a smile and mirth in his eyes.

A cold pit of dread filled Claude's body and Sebastian's words refused to take root. Because he couldn't have fallen asleep. He didn't even remember closing his eyes. "I what?"

"You fell asleep," Sebastian repeated. "About five minutes after the lights dimmed. It was rather funny actually. You were out like a light."

Claude stared blankly at Sebastian as he processed the words and tried to sort out fantasy from reality. He winced and swallowed the thick lump of cotton in his mouth as he remembered his dream. "Did I, uh, say anything in my sleep?" He asked cautiously. Knowing his luck, he would've talked in his sleep and ended up asking Sebastian to marry him without even knowing it.

Sebastian nodded. "You tipped over onto my shoulder at one point and then you told me not to move, which was rather endearing, but that was about it," he said. "You kept squeezing my hand though and at one point you tried to lift up our hands but gave up and just squeezed my hand harder."

Claude groaned and buried his face into his hands, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. That whole time, it was nothing but a dream. A damn dream that had felt too realistic and Claude cursed himself for not realizing that. No wonder he didn't feel nervous when he pulled out the ring and popped the question.

But all that paled in comparison to the fact that he had slept through the entire concert. He didn't even make it past the first song, let alone Sebastian's favorite song. Claude moaned again and felt all his hopes slipping further and further away. Seriously, it shouldn't be this hard to propose to someone! He wondered if other people had this problem or if it was just him.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," he said, his voice muffled by his hands. He couldn't even bring himself to look Sebastian in the eye. All those other failed times happened because of someone else or the weather. This time though, Claude could blame no one but himself. And he felt awful. Not just because he missed the chance to propose, but because this was also a chance to spend time with Sebastian doing something Sebastian liked.

"Hey," Sebastian said softly and lifted Claude's head from his hands. "I'm not mad at you, Claude. I know this isn't your thing and you had a busy day. It's no surprise that you fell asleep. It means plenty to me that you came at all and thought about me in the first place."

"That's not why I'm upset," Claude bit out and buried his head into Sebastian's neck. "It shouldn't be this hard," he whined.

Sebastian patted his back awkwardly but didn't say anything. Instead, he let Claude compose himself while he silently ran his fingers through Claude's hair and hummed a random tune. Finally, Claude shifted away, feeling even more exhausted than before, and Sebastian gave him a chaste kiss. "For what it's worth, I still had a good time. Honestly." Another kiss, this one lingering a little longer. "Thank you, Claude. I really enjoyed everything tonight."

The words helped Claude cheer up, but only slightly. He still missed a chance to propose and not only that, he had fallen asleep during their date. Technically though, he had proposed to Sebastian; in a dream. That had to count for something at least. And bonus points for not blurting it out while he slept.

"Come on," Sebastian said and offered his hand. "Let's get home so you can sleep properly."

Claude accepted the hand without complaint and followed Sebastian to the car. Sebastian drove them back as Claude stared idly out the window until they returned home. He changed for bed while Sebastian checked on Soot, tucked the ring away in a safe spot again, and then crawled into bed.

Sebastian joined him several minutes later, the sheets rustling as they found a comfortable position; Sebastian's back pressed firmly against Claude's chest and Claude's arm draped over Sebastian's waist. Sebastian's breathing evened out quickly as he succumbed to sleep and Claude watched Sebastian's features from over his shoulder.

Ironic that he could sleep at the piano concert but now here in bed, sleep eluded him. Claude figured he must've done something horrendous in a past life for karma to turn around and shower bad luck on him now. Like, abduct a child and try to brainwash him. Whatever he did or didn't do though, Claude decided that fate hated him and he hated fated in return.

Just like he hated evil dressers that ate rings, little brothers, jealous cats, and storms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for your support! It means a lot to me ^^

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Claude stared at the computer screen, pointedly ignoring the three assistants who hovered outside his office. His lunch break was a time to retreat into the comforts of his office and take an hour to compose himself before his next shift started again. He didn't want to deal with the triplets who tried so often to help but instead, seemed to make things worse.

There were decent workers; Claude could admit that, although their actions at times made Claude wonder why he hired them in the first place. At least they were good for a laugh.

However, right now, Claude didn't want to deal with their high energy antics. Not with time slipping through his fingers. He scrolled down on the computer; his eyes quickly scanning the webpage and feeling his annoyance mount even more.

After the last failed attempt at proposing last night, Claude had turned to the place that had all the answers. The Internet. Or at least he hoped and so far, Claude wasn't having much luck at finding good ideas when it came to proposing. It probably didn't help that all the sites he looked at were for a boyfriend proposing to a girlfriend. Not a boyfriend proposing to his boyfriend.

Regardless, Claude found some of the ideas simply unappealing. For either gender. Why would he want to have the local DJ ask the question for him on the radio? And Sebastian would strangle him if he tried to propose on the flight to see his mother. For a brief moment, Claude pondered getting another kitten for Sebastian and putting the ring on its collar, but he quickly dismissed that idea. The last thing he needed was another furry creature that hated him.

Place an ad in the local newspaper? No, they didn't get the paper and even if they did, Sebastian didn't have the patience to read through the whole thing. He went straight for the comics and left the rest for Claude.

Play hangman and spell out the phrase? Claude had a good laugh at that and didn't even start to list all things wrong with that idea. And he skipped over the monopoly idea as well. They had learned their lesson well with that game and burned it four years ago. Best not to bring up the past with that one.

Have a blimp or airplane fly the proposal around town? Yeah, Sebastian would disown him in a heartbeat and then Claude would have to deal with the media once they caught wind of the proposal.

He groaned in frustration and closed out the webpage. Nothing sounded good and he, even though it pained him to admit it, was running out of ideas. Claude supposed he could try another night in but somehow he felt like that was cheating. He wanted something new each time instead of returning to an old plan.

Claude's fingers drummed against the surface of his desk and he stared at a picture of Sebastian that sat next to his computer. "You're very difficult to please," he said to the picture. "I should've known this though. You're near impossible to shop for too and you have no idea how much stress you put me through when your birthday and the holidays roll around." That much was at least true. Claude always had trouble picking out presents for Sebastian.

He sighed and closed his eyes. But Sebastian was always worth the trouble he put Claude through and Claude wouldn't take anything back if given the chance. Claude just wished this wasn't so hard. Honestly, his morale was taking a serious beating.

A chime sounded in his office, faint bells tingling against the steady tick of the second hand on the clock, and Claude turned the monitor off. His break had passed rather unproductively in that he still had no idea how to propose to Sebastian. Frustration gnawed at him, agitating an already raw and open wound and sinking its teeth deep into him.

His frustration must have showed on his face as the triplets physically recoiled when he stepped out of his office. They looked amongst themselves as Claude approached; a silent game of rock-paper-scissors to decide the loser, before one hesitantly stepped forward.

"Boss?"

Claude's eyebrow rose. "Yes?" He asked and tugged at the sleeves of his shirt.

"Is um," Canterbury winced and looked over his shoulder at his brothers and they urged him on. "Is everything going well at home?"

"Peachy," Claude said, deciding to humor them and plastered a cruel smile on his face that sent Canterbury backpedaling away from him. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Timber swallowed and peeked over the shoulder of his brother. "Because you usually have this look on your face like you're trying to pass a stone or thinking very hard about something." He gave a nervous laugh. "And we're pretty certain it's the latter, but if it happens to be the former, you should know there's nothing wrong with that and we support you all the way!"

The last triplet groaned and shoved his younger brothers away. At least Claude assumed Thompson was the oldest. He certainly acted more mature than the others did. Most of the time. "What they mean to ask, Dr. Faustus, is something bothering you and if so can we help?" He shifted slightly on his feet. "You seem upset."

Claude grunted. "I'm not upset, I'm annoyed and frustrated," he said as they walked down the hallway and to one of the exercise rooms.

"Why?" Timber asked just as Canterbury chimed. "It shows."

"It's none of your concern," Claude answered. The triplets stared at him and Claude's hand hovered on the door handle as he stared back at him. The frustration gnawed even more, biting into bone and Claude could feel a headache blossom in his temples. He sighed, long and suffering, before yanking the door open. "I'm trying to propose to Sebastian," he finally said.

He felt surprisingly better admitting it and the headache that had started to beat a steady rhythm began to ebb away. For months, Claude had carried around the burden of that secret alone, never confiding in anyone or asking for help. Now though, someone else knew and could offer support or help, and Claude cursed himself for not saying anything sooner.

"Told you," Canterbury said and elbowed Timber in the side. "You owe me twenty."

The headache instantly blossomed back and doubled in strength. "You had started to make bets about this?" Claude snarled and his fingers itched to curl around someone's neck.

Timber gave a weak smile. "Maybe?" He asked and huffed as Claude continued to glare at him. "We were bored one day, okay?"

Claude rolled his eyes and plucked the chart from its holder. "Kindly refrain from entertaining yourselves with my personal life," he drawled and turned to look at his next patient. "Good afternoon, Tanaka. How are you feeling today?"

The old man smiled warmly at him. "I'm fine, thank you. It seems that you're not doing so well though," he said and stood up at Claude's gesture. "Having trouble with your proposal?"

"No," Claude said through gritted teeth.

Tanaka chuckled. "That's not what you said when you opened the door."

Claude shook his head. "I simply said that I proposing. Not that I had trouble with my proposal."

A warm smile. "You said you were 'trying to propose'," Tanaka pointed out. "The trying indicates that you're having trouble with it. Don't try to fool me because I'm an old man. I've been around the block more than once and I wasn't born last night, you know."

Despite himself, Claude smiled slightly and he ran a hand over his face. "Seems as though I can't fool you, Tanaka," he muttered. He glanced over his shoulder to see the triplets hovering nearby, hoping to hear more about Claude's problems. "I believe you three have other appointments to wreck," he said.

"Ouch," Thompson said. "Ice man."

"Out," Claude snapped, his headache pulsing dangerously now. The triplets scrambled over themselves to leave the room and Claude sighed in relief as the door slammed shut behind them. "I apologize for that," he said to Tanaka.

Tanaka's eyes danced with humor. "Every day's a holiday," he said simply and moved over to the set of light weights. "Your proposal?" He prompted gently as he picked up a small dumbbell.

Claude ran a hand over his face. "Three sets of five on each arm," he instructed and started to jot down his notes on the paper as he sorted out his thoughts. "I never thought proposing would be so difficult."

"Can't find the words?"

Claude shook his head. "More like I can't find the right time. The first time, we went to a restaurant but the storm knocked out the power just as I was about to propose. The second time, the cat became sick and had to visit the vet." He grunted at that memory. "After that, the ring vanished from its hiding spot the night I wanted to propose, and reappeared the following day. And then last night, I fell asleep during the concert." A wince crossed his face and Claude busied himself with filling out the chart.

Tanaka for his part didn't laugh and instead had a thoughtful expression on his face. He didn't say anything as he continued to lift the weights, raising them to shoulder height and then lowering them again, his arms shaking only slightly. Claude waited patiently for Tanaka to finish his sets, correcting his position when needed, and taking notes whenever Tanaka seemed in pain.

Finally, Tanaka set the weights down and rubbed his shoulders. "I think you're trying too hard," he admitted. "Sometimes the simplest of things can mean the most."

Claude hummed as he set up the next machine. "I tried a simple night in and a walk, but each of those blew back in my face," he said. "And I'd rather not take the advice I found online."

Tanaka's nose crinkled at the thought. "Trying too hard," he said in a singsong tone. "What's something simple that the two of you can do together or haven't done yet?"

"Uh," Claude stated eloquently. "Fishing?"

"Fishing?" Tanaka asked and clicked his tongue. "You're getting desperate, aren't you lad?"

"Yes!" Claude whined and sunk into a chair next to Tanaka. "My first attempt was back in August. It's almost November."

Tanaka patted him on the shoulder. "If I can offer my advice as an old man?" He questioned and Claude nodded eagerly. "The autumn leaves are just now starting to fall but many trees still bare their leaves. Try a hayride, just the two of you, after Halloween. Bring a picnic and enjoy the sunset."

Claude blinked and stared at Tanaka. "A hayride?" He repeated. "Where can you do that?"

"In the country side," Tanaka answered. "If you call them up and explain what you want to do, I'm sure they'll accommodate you even though Halloween has passed. It's not as juvenile as you think."

Claude leaned back in his chair and pondered the words, letting them tumble around his mind and slowly sink in. Sebastian liked the countryside. He said it was good inspiration, and they weren't too far from the rolling hills that commandeered the landscape. "That might work," he muttered. "We only have the nearby park and that's always crowded with people."

Tanaka smiled. "There you go," he said. "It's something simple, but I'm sure he'll remember that and enjoy it far more than a billboard ad."

"Exactly," Claude said and stood back up, headache gone and his body filled with renewed energy. The frustration and stress from earlier slipped away and Claude felt that he could breathe easier now. "Enough with my problems. We're slacking on your exercises. I think that was your plan this whole time."

"You found me out," Tanaka said and Claude chuckled as they began to work once more.

**.:|Third Time's a Charm|:.**

"This is nice," Sebastian said softly as the car drove down a road lined with trees. "Autumn road guide me home. The trees align, standing soldiers in a row. Brave and ageless, they never mellow, a vibrant red, a soothing yellow. They stand alight in all their might, awaiting touch of frost into the night."

Claude's lips tilted up. "I thought you didn't like poetry," he teased and squeezed Sebastian's hand.

"I don't like writing it," he answered and stared out the window again. "But I still dabble from time to time."

"I thought it sounded nice," Claude said. "More than I could do at least. Do you have any more?"

Sebastian hummed. "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both. Two roads diverged in a wood, and I – I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."

Claude chuckled. "That's not one of yours."

Sebastian smirked. "You never asked me for one of mine," he countered. "As it is, I don't have any other poems in me. I'm afraid I'm all poem-ed out."

"Slacker," Claude said as he turned onto an old gravel road and Sebastian muttered something under his breath. The rocks crunched under the tires until they came to a stop in front of a quant looking farmhouse.

"Are we picking pumpkins today?" Sebastian asked as he climbed out of the car. "A little late for Halloween."

Claude shook his head. "No pumpkins today. I have something else planned instead." He turned to look at Sebastian. "And don't ask because I'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

Sebastian's eyebrow rose but he didn't say anything as Claude locked the door and they followed a neatly trimmed path around the house. It led to a barn and Sebastian made a surprised noise at the sight of a red painted trailer hooked up to a tractor. "A hayride?" He asked.

"Do you like it?" Claude countered, his toes curling inside his shoes while his heart raced with nerves. He could admit that when Tanaka first mentioned a hayride, he thought the idea juvenile. But the idea had quickly grown on him and Claude accepted the suggestion without hesitation. Now though, the uncertainty had crept back and Claude's fingers played with a loose string on his shirt.

A soft kiss pressed against his cheek before Sebastian spoke again. "You spoil me," he said. "You know that?"

Claude's breath left him in a giant whoosh and he laughed lightly, feeling relieved. "You're worth it," he said. "I wanted a horse to pull the trailer, but I couldn't find a place that used horses."

"It's fine the way it is," Sebastian reassured him. "The horses deserve a break too."

Claude rolled his eyes, knowing that Sebastian's soft side had started to make an appearance. "Come on," he said, and tugged Sebastian closer. "They're waiting for us."

"Just us?" Sebastian asked and looked around. "Or is this a group thing?"

"Just us," Claude clarified as Sebastian climbed into the trailer and settled himself on the hay. "I'll let him know we're ready." He waved to the driver inside the tractor. He did feel bad that they couldn't get a horse to pull the cart, but at the same time, the tractor gave them the whole cart to themselves. It would feel awkward to have the driver sitting there and listening to the proposal.

The tractor started up with a loud roar as Claude joined Sebastian in the trailer. It tapered off to a quieter noise and then started forward, making them rock slightly in surprise at the sudden movement. Wind blew through the trees, sending loose leaves spiraling down and several landed in the cart as they started their trip.

"This is fun," Sebastian said, holding a red leaf in between his thumb and pointer finger. He twisted it, making it twirl around before the wind tore it from his fingers. "We should've done something like this a while ago.

"You're such a child," Claude taunted and Sebastian flicked him off. "But I love you for it regardless," he finished, soothing any ruffled feathers.

"Such a flatterer," Sebastian purred and stretched out on the hay. He rolled onto his side and pressed against Claude, who draped his arm across Sebastian's shoulders.

Claude slouched down on the hay so their shoulders bumped and they could look at the trees passing overhead. They formed a contrasting image against the clear blue sky. Alternating between blank branches and limbs filled with reddened foliage that reminded Claude of Sebastian's poem. His fingers brushed against Sebastian's and held his hand in a loose embrace while his other hand palmed the ring box.

Next to him, Sebastian hummed a whimsical tune and an easy smile rested on his lips. He looked content and Claude slipped his fingers through inky tresses. "There's a blanket if you get cold," he said. "And some dinner if you're hungry. But I had to swear to the farmer that we wouldn't do anything in the back of his cart. He's fine with our relationship, but doesn't want to hear it."

Sebastian's lips quirked even more. "How about a kiss?"

"I think we can get by with that," Claude answered and leaned down to capture Sebastian's lips in a chaste kiss. They broke apart and Claude traced the curve of Sebastian's lips. "We can continue the rest later tonight."

"I like the sound of that," Sebastian answered and looked to the side. "Where's the blanket?"

Claude twisted around and grabbed the blanket. He draped it over their bodies and Sebastian pressed closer to him, searching for more warmth as the wind grew cooler. The sun had already started to descend into the earth and would finish setting by the time the hayride ended, giving them plenty of time to eat dinner and propose.

"Let's eat while this is still warm," Claude said and shifted the small picnic basket between them. A thermos of hot soup sat nestled between two sandwiches and a small cake that could feed two. Claude nearly laughed at the sight of the cake but held back in case Sebastian asked what he found so funny.

They split the soup as the tractor guided them further away from the farmhouse. The path curled and snaked through the woods, the leaves a mix of colors. They crunched underfoot but the sound of the tractor covered the soft crinkling nose of dried leaves crumbling apart. Birds chirped overhead, their small brown bodies easy to spot amongst the more empty branches and Sebastian tossed a few crumbs of bread to them, hoping to coax them closer.

Only one swooped down to eat the fallen crumbs before flying away in a hurried motion. It probably smelled Soot on Sebastian and knew better than to lurk around any longer. Claude found some humor in that as well.

They left the cakes for later, at Claude's urging, and Sebastian shifted onto his side until he faced the setting sun. His head lay on Claude's arm while Claude's other arm draped over Sebastian's waist as he curled his body around Sebastian. Just a few more minutes, Claude told himself as he watched Sebastian's face over the curve of his shoulder.

His fingers traced random patterns over Sebastian's stomach, feeling muscles twitch every now and then when Claude brushed over a sensitive spot. He didn't tempt fate though and follow through with tickling Sebastian, not when they had the perfect mood right now. Instead, he licked and sucked at the back of Sebastian's neck, trying hard to keep to the promise he made the farmer. Driving home tonight would be difficult.

Overhead, an owl hooted and another one screeched in response, and Claude's hand froze over Sebastian's stomach. "What was that?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Sebastian asked and rolled over slightly on his back to look at Claude. The owl cried again. "Just an owl," Sebastian answered.

"Owls," Claude corrected when a second one answered the first.

Sebastian shifted again until he faced Claude. "Is there something wrong with owls?" He questioned.

Claude grunted. "I don't like them," he admitted and in the setting sun, he could see Sebastian's eyebrow rise slightly. "They're creepy! They have wide eyes and their heads can turn almost all the way around. I just don't like them."

"I never knew that," Sebastian said, his voice quivering with unshed laughter.

"Shut up," Claude hissed. "Everyone has something they don't like or fear. Indiana Jones didn't like snakes and you don't like dogs."

Sebastian's lips trembled slightly. "I'm not scared of dogs though," he said. "And most people fear snakes for good reason. They can kill you. Owls, not so much."

Claude's hands tightened around the front of Sebastian's shirt. "Sebastian, I swear," he growled and his eyes screwed shut as another owl screeched and took flight overhead. He had never liked owls after an unfortunate childhood run in with one and that fear had never quite left him.

Arms curled around him and Claude shifted closer to Sebastian, his cheeks burning. This was not how he planned the night to go and it was even worse than the night he fell asleep at the concert. He hated his childhood fear but living where they did, he didn't have to think about it and never thought to bring it up to Sebastian.

Now though, Claude could feel the age-old fear growing and twisting in his chest until he felt sick. Even though he couldn't see the birds themselves, Claude could still see their piercing gaze in his mind and the way their sharp beaks clicked together. Talons curled around the branches, sharp and dagger like, ready to draw blood.

Their loud, shrill cries sent a jolt of fear down into Claude and he felt Sebastian draw him in closer, warm lips finding his own. Claude melted into the kiss and for a moment, he lost himself to the touch and feel of Sebastian around him. It blocked out all the sounds and sights around him, and Claude couldn't bring himself to feel upset about how the situation had turned on him.

"You know," Sebastian started when they pulled away. His finger traced a patch of skin under Claude's glasses. "In some cultures, owls are seen as omens, usually signaling death or evil."

"You're not making me feel better," Claude admitted.

Sebastian shook his head. "You should though. I'm telling you that your fears are justified. Whatever your reason, you're not alone in your anxiety when it comes to owls." His hands slipped down Claude's face and pushed his lips up in a smile. "I see nothing wrong with your fear, nor do I think anything less of you."

Claude reached for Sebastian's hand and deftly rolled them over so he lay on Sebastian's chest. "I still say you're scared of dogs," he said as he settled on Sebastian's torso, listening to the strong heartbeat that lay just under his ear. It blocked out the cries from the owls and Claude felt the tension leaving his shoulders as the tractor continued to putter along.

Sebastian laughed and the sound reverberated deeply in his chest, tickling Claude's cheek. "Perhaps I am. My extreme dislike could come from a hidden fear." He shrugged against the hay and his hand came up to brush through Claude's hair, silently soothing him even more. "You never know though."

A sigh left Claude's mouth and he didn't bother to press the subject any further. The soft rubbing against his scalp lulled him into a light doze with Sebastian's heart keeping steady time throughout the remainder of the ride. He hated how the roles had suddenly reversed for them. Claude thought he would hold Sebastian after the proposal and watch his face shift through several emotions. Instead, Sebastian held Claude as he battled his emotions.

How ironic and how cruel.

He didn't know how long the rest of the ride took, only that he stopped counting Sebastian's heartbeat after he reached six hundred and started to doze instead. Eventually though, the steady puttering of the tractor ended and Claude felt Sebastian sit up. He sluggishly mimicked Sebastian and reached for the basket, his self-esteem at an all-time low.

Claude let Sebastian talk with the driver while he watched the final rays of sunlight vanish over the horizon. Another setting sun to mark another failed attempt at asking Sebastian to marry him. He wouldn't give up, didn't want to give up, but after today, Claude couldn't muster up the energy to try again.

Five times he had tried to propose to Sebastian, each time ending worse than the last. He felt like a failure and even though he tried hard to keep the gnawing thoughts at bay, they still circled like sharks. There was only so much disappointment Claude, or anyone for that matter, could take before it got to them.

Claude sighed and slipped his hands inside his pockets. His fingers gripped the small box, the bane of his existence, and released it again as Sebastian came up to him. He would try again of course; he wouldn't give up until he asked the question. But as of now, Claude didn't know what to do.

A part of him felt ready to give up and Claude firmly shoved it away. But it didn't stop the traitorous voice from whispering in his ear that Sebastian deserved better.

"Let's go home," Sebastian murmured and shivered in the crisp air. "I could use a warm bath. Would you care to join me?"

Claude grunted as they climbed into the car, Sebastian taking the driver's seat. Sebastian didn't push for a better answer and instead started the car, guiding it down the gravel road. Claude had two days before he had to leave for his convention. Not enough time to create another proposal idea and he would have to wait until the convention ended.

He sighed heavily and felt Sebastian reach for his hand. He accepted the touch eagerly, feeling it ease his mind if only a little as they sped down the leaf covered road. His fingers gently and lightly traced over Sebastian's ring finger, and even though it was the wrong hand, Claude could still imagine the ring on that finger. A finger that remained empty.

And not for the first time, he cursed fate.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for your support! It means a lot to me :3 I hope y'all enjoy the chapter

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Claude stared at the list he held between his fingers and read Sebastian's neat handwriting. There was nothing strange about doing errands on the weekend, or anytime during the week for that matter. Except Claude would leave tomorrow for his convention and they would usually spend the day together. However, as it was, after Claude's disastrous attempt to propose on Friday, Sebastian had shut himself up in the study.

It started Saturday morning and when Claude woke, he found himself alone in the bed. Sebastian had already started his day and the smell of coffee lingered in the air along with the hint of toast. Claude had assumed that Sebastian would be in the kitchen, but found the kitchen void of life. He backtracked to the office and found the door shut, the light tapping of keys filling the room beyond the door.

Soot curled around his legs, crying at him. Or rather she cried for Sebastian and hoped that Claude would let her inside the office. But the door remained closed despite Soot's begging voice and, to Claude's surprise, the door stayed locked.

Sebastian rarely locked the office door. The only time he did was when he needed to make a deadline and he found himself severely behind schedule. But as far as Claude knew, Sebastian was on schedule for his draft and the draft wasn't due until mid-November. The situation left him uneasy and Claude had taken to pacing their small house for the majority of the day.

Soot deemed it fit to follow him, pestering Claude in hopes that he could get Sebastian to answer the door, and on more than one occasion, tripped him during his pacing. Then had the audacity to give him a look that said it was his fault.

Claude scowled and shoved the last item into the basket before heading to the checkout line. He didn't know if Friday night had somehow upset Sebastian and Claude felt the failure of that night press even harder against his shoulders. He wondered if Sebastian felt ashamed that he had broken down so easily to a simple owl. Not so simple in Claude's mind but he didn't expect anyone to understand.

And even if Sebastian didn't feel embarrassed about the situation, Claude certainly did. The emotion choked him, even more than the bitter taste of failure that filled his mouth. It stayed lodged in his throat and every time Claude tried to free himself from the feeling, it somehow dug itself even tighter into the base of his throat. Tiny barb like daggers sinking their way into his flesh until Claude could taste the mix of blood and bile on his tongue.

He swallowed again as he climbed into the car, trying his best not to think about that night or the ones that loomed ahead. Would Sebastian even want to go another date with him after last time? A small logical part in Claude's mind told him he was over reacting, but Claude pointedly ignored the voice as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

When did logic ever fit perfectly when dealing with love? Never. Wasn't there a saying that people did stupid things while they were in love? Claude thought he heard that before, or something like it at least, and found that it canceled out the logical voice inside his mind.

For whatever reason Sebastian had locked himself in the study, Claude knew that he was somewhat partially responsible. The timing fit too well and he refused to dismiss that theory unless Sebastian told him otherwise. It made him nervous though, as he pulled into the driveway and slipped the keys from the ignition.

He could sit inside the car all day or take a drive to give Sebastian his space. But Claude quickly dismissed the thoughts from his mind. He had to leave tomorrow for three days. That would give Sebastian all the privacy in the world. Besides, they weren't fighting. Sebastian still slept with him at night and let Claude hold him.

That was all the motivation Claude needed to leave the car. He shrugged off the majority of the self-pity, even though some still remained, and walked up to the front door and let himself in, bags swinging lazily in his grip.

Claude kicked the door shut behind him, letting it slam loudly throughout the house. He locked the door and juggled the bags in his hands, cursing slightly as the binders smacked against his legs. They had probably bruised the bananas too, but he couldn't bring himself to care. A quick look at the clock showed that it was five in the afternoon and Claude still had to pack for his trip tomorrow.

"Sebastian!" He called and toed his shoes off. "I'm back! Come get the stuff you wanted, you lazy ass."

The house remained quiet and Claude growled under his breath. It seemed that Sebastian hadn't left the office once again and Claude ground his teeth together, feeling frustrated. And slightly confused if he could admit it. He didn't know why Sebastian had decided to lock himself in the office the weekend Claude had to leave, but the thought settled uneasily in his stomach.

He didn't bother to call Sebastian's name again, knowing that Sebastian wouldn't answer. Instead, he headed towards the kitchen so he could put up the few articles of food on Sebastian's list. After that, he would start packing. Might as well get that done and perhaps drown his sorrows with a movie once he finished everything.

The bags rustled as he entered the kitchen, knocking against his legs and overall getting on Claude's nerves. He paused, the bags swinging back and forth, and the handles twisting uncomfortably around his fingers. They cut off the circulation and dug into his skin, but Claude could barely feel the biting pressure as his body grew numb.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, probably his heart because it pounded painfully somewhere in the location of his neck, and tried to will his body to move forward. His toes curled in response but his legs refused to move and each movement of the second hand ticking on the clock in the living room screeched in his ears.

Claude's mouth parted ever so slightly, just enough to let air pass between his lips and he finally had enough sense to draw in a sharp breath. He almost choked on the sudden intake of air and his shoulders jerked as he coughed. The bags jumped in his grip as his shoulders shook, alerting Claude to their presence.

Finally, his mind forced his fingers to uncurl and the bags crashed to the floor. The binders smacked loudly against the linoleum but the sound remained dull in Claude's ears. Everything in his world, minus the still loud ticking and the roar of his heart in his ears, which almost drowned out the ticking sound, had narrowed down to a tiny pinprick.

It focused on the empty kitchen table. The one they bought three years back after the old table collapsed. Probably due to the sex they had on it the night before, but that was neither here nor now. Two things about the table struck Claude as odd.

The first being that the normally cluttered table, filled with Sebastian's manuscripts, medical reports for Claude, stacks of bills, and other random items haphazardly thrown on the surface, was oddly clean. For a brief moment, Claude marveled at how clean the table looked and wondered if they should make an effort to keep it that way more often.

The second, and probably most important piece of information that struck Claude, were the lone two objects that sat on top of the now cleaned table. He finally forced his legs forward and tripped slightly over the bags on the floor as he walked towards the table. His eyes focused solely on the small box that sat innocently, Claude snorted at that, on the table.

He knew that box. He knew it intimately after looking at it every day since the day he bought it. The velvet still looked the same and Claude reached out to touch the soft fabric, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. His hand jerked back quickly though at the fuzzy touch over the pads of his fingers and Claude sucked in a deep breath.

Claude's mind sputtered to a grinding halt, crashed, and refused to reboot. The tired clogs and gears squeaked in protest as he tried to make them work, and Claude felt confusion override his system instead. Why, for all that was good and scared, was the ring box sitting on their kitchen table? So blatantly visible and just…sitting there! Why was it there?!

His mind lurched forward, trying to supply answers to all the questions that suddenly flooded his mind. Perhaps the dresser and kitchen table had decided to connive against him. A conspiracy? Maybe the couch was in on it too. Or this was an otherworldly sign that Claude shouldn't give up? Or, or… His thoughts slowed down and rational began to seep into his mind.

It soothed his frayed nerves and reminded him that something else sat on the table along with the box. Claude sighed, deep and shuddering, as his mind properly started to assess the situation before him. It rebooted properly, like a freshly reformatted computer, and started to shift through the proper commands needed to function.

First things first. Claude picked up the other object that accompanied the ring box and felt its weight settle comfortably in his hand. He knew this object as well, a small black binder and similar to the ones Sebastian used to store his stories. Each binder held a story, complete with handwritten notes in the margins, maps, and other details Sebastian made while writing. Claude preferred to read the binder version of the story compared to the published version.

He pulled out the chair and took a seat at the table. Claude's heart still raced, but it no longer hammered painfully in his chest/throat area anymore. He could breathe properly, despite the confusion that still ran rampant through his body. His fingers tapped the binder, nervous to open it and see what hid inside.

Finally, he let out another long sigh and opened the cover. A title page greeted him, as it always did and Claude hovered over the binder as he started to read.

'_Simplicity'_

"_There once lived two black cats. One had amber eyes, soft as the suns yellow rays, and a short, sometimes ruffled coat. He was the older of the two cats, if only by a few months, and was very smart. The other had auburn eyes, deep as a rich red wine, and a sleek black coat. It looked very regal."_

Claude snorted and could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes again. "Honestly Sebastian?" He mused and traced over the small illustration of two black cats playing with each other.

_They grew up together as friends and as time passed, they slowly grew to care more for each other. Years passed and their relationship blossomed. It wasn't without its bad times, as no relationship could claim perfection, yet it was theirs. After several years, the older cat, Faust decided to propose to the younger cat, Bast."_

Claude's grip tightened on the binder at the words and the uncomfortable lump in his throat made itself known again. He knew Sebastian had found the ring, obviously, as it sat on the table before him and through that, probably knew about the proposal. But how much did Sebastian actually know? He leaned back and swallowed, hoping to dislodge the feeling in his throat.

He looked back at the binder and its colorful illustrations. His answer lay within the pages of the binder and Claude flipped the page again, losing himself in the story once more.

"_He first tried to propose at a restaurant. But oh no! Crash! Boom! Thunder and lightning filled the skies. And before Faust could ask Bast the magic question, the lights went out. Poor Faust, he felt so sad."_

Claude's lips twitched slightly at the words despite himself. His fingers brushed across the page, stroking the cat that supposedly represented him. Or at least how Sebastian interpreted him as a cat.

"_But Bast tried his best to cheer up Faust. He didn't like seeing the other cat so sad. So, they played in the rain until Faust seemed happy again and then they went home. They were very happy that night."_

"Very happy indeed," Claude murmured as the memory of the night surfaced once more.

"_The second time Faust tried to ask Bast, they stayed inside. Faust brought treats and movies, and offered cuddles all night long. How could Bast say no? But a close friend to Bast fell sick and Bast had to take her to the doctor. Faust wasn't happy and tried to get Bast to stay. They had a small fight and Bast left Faust alone. No cuddles for Faust or Bast that night. They were both very sad. But no matter what, Bast still loved Faust."_

An illustration on the next page showed Bast carrying Soot in his mouth while Faust watched him leave. Both their ears pressed flat against their skulls and they had their eyes downcast. Soft blues filled the background, invoking a melancholic tone that tugged at Claude's emotions.

"_The third time, Faust found a visitor in their home. Bast's little brother came to visit, but the kitten and Faust didn't like each other. They hissed and yowled terrible things and Bast could only shake his head. He loved them both, but sometimes he thought they acted silly. But when Faust suggested they go for a walk together, Bast happily agreed. _

"_Faust planned to propose during the walk, but alas, he couldn't find the ring. His tail hung low when they left the house, even though Bast tried his best to make him smile. They looked at the pretty fall leaves and as their walk continued, Faust seemed a little happier. They shared a kiss behind the trees against the setting sun. Bast didn't know if Faust was happy, but Bast had enjoyed the walk. Especially the kiss at the end. It made his little heart beat faster."_

Claude didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head at the illustration of the two cats kissing. In reality, their noses simply touched and their eyes had closed, but Claude understood the simple picture. It made his heart swell and race just a little more. His shoulders relaxed more and Claude turned the page. He already knew what would happen each time, but hearing it from Sebastian's perspective, although told in a rather simple and childish way, made him smile and he wanted to know more.

"_After that, Faust surprised Bast with tickets to see his favorite composer. The news made little Bast very happy, especially when Faust came with him. It meant the world to him. Not that he would tell Faust that. He had his pride after all. They went to the concert and had wonderful seats. Bast could see everything! _

"_However, Faust had a long day and felt tired. He tried to stay awake, but the music only made him sleepier and he ended up falling asleep. Bast thought Faust looked endearing, especially when he leaned against him to sleep. Bast couldn't help but nuzzle the sleeping Faust and he purred happily through the whole concert. But poor Faust felt bad when he woke up, because he missed his chance to propose. His ears lowered and he looked sad again, even though Bast told him he had a good time._

"_Kitty kisses did nothing to cheer Faust up, even after they went to sleep. So Bast let Faust hold him all night long and hoped it would make him feel better. He liked it when Faust smiled."_

Another page turned and Claude lingered on the illustration that covered two pages. One showed the two black cats sitting side by side, watching a person play the piano in front of them. The taller of the two cats had its head resting against the smaller one and their tails curled around each other. Warm colors, reds and yellows, helped contrast the page and Claude felt his body warm at the sight.

He knew Sebastian had enjoyed the concert but Claude didn't think he had liked it that much. Yet Sebastian's words spoke true, dark and flowing across the crisp pages before him. They were thoughts that Sebastian couldn't say aloud as he knew Claude wouldn't truly listen. But on paper, Claude could see the truth behind Sebastian's words and he traced over the print.

His hand slipped down to brush against the second picture, the two cats still together. But the way they curled around each other, Claude couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Their coats blurred, taking away the need for any borders between them and Claude's breath caught at the meaning behind the seemingly simple picture.

Claude lingered longer on the page, tracing the picture with his eyes until it burned itself into his mind. He didn't want to turn the page and leave the beautiful illustration, but he forced himself to continue. Only a few pages remained and Claude wanted to see the end of the story.

"_Finally, Faust took Bast on a hayride in the countryside. The fall leaves displayed themselves in all their splendor and it was beautiful for them both. They sat together under a blanket and watched the leaves pass by overhead as they ate dinner. It made them very happy and after dinner, they cleaned each other's faces. After that, they stretched out under the blanket, Bast content in Faust's embrace._

"_But then, a monster appeared and attacked poor Faust. His tail fluffed out and his whiskers twitched uneasily. He wasn't happy and tried to hold a brave face for Bast. But Bast pulled him into an embrace and soothed his puffy tail as he purred loudly, keeping the monster at bay. He groomed Faust's fur for the rest of the hayride; content and happy that Faust trusted him enough to lower his guard."_

"Oh," Claude murmured and sat back in the chair before rereading the words. They settled in his mind and Claude turned them over several times before a small smile crossed his face. "Sebastian," he said with a laugh and shook his head. He never thought that Sebastian would find an unseen benefit from his last attempt at proposing, but the words didn't lie.

The previous humiliation from that day faded away with each beat of Claude's heart until it no longer sat heavy in the pit of his stomach. With the weight lifted from his shoulders, Claude found that he could think clearly again and his confidence came back once more. Yes, that day was a blow to his pride, but Sebastian had accepted his fears with only the smallest bat of an eye. If anything, it brought them closer together and was one less secret between them.

He turned his attention back to the book. Only two more pages remained and Claude had trouble trying to figure out what they would say. Sebastian couldn't say anything else, because the hayride was Claude's last attempt at proposing. The unread pages tickled his mind and before Claude could ponder them any longer, he quickly flipped the page.

"_They returned home that night, Faust saddened and upset that he couldn't propose to Bast once again. His head and tail hung low, and his eyes lost their spark that Bast loved so much. But no matter how much Bast mewled and tried to cheer Faust up, nothing worked. Faust looked like he wanted to give up. And it made Bast very sad too."_

"_Poor Faust, if only he knew that even though Bast loved all the attempted proposals, they were unneeded. Bast still would've said yes if Faust had just flat out asked him. Even if he asked on a lazy Sunday afternoon in Bast's office."_

Claude blinked and reread the last sentence. 'Even if he asked on a lazy Sunday afternoon in Bast's office.' His mouth parted slightly. Oh. The ball finally dropped. Oh!

Claude jumped to his feet. He scrambled to grab the ring box, knocking it from his grip at the first attempt and finally grabbing it on the second try. His sock covered feet almost slipped on the linoleum as he spun quickly and Claude grunted in exasperation. Getting flustered clearly wasn't doing him any good.

He took a second to compose himself, taking the time to check his attire and run a hand through his hair. His glasses needed cleaning and Claude tugged them off, rubbing the lenses with the bottom of his shirt. Sebastian had waited this long already; he could wait a few more minutes. Once his glasses perched on his nose, Claude calmly walked out of the kitchen.

The ring was a comforting weight for once in his grip as he approached the office and Claude carefully tested the door handle. It was unlocked, as he expected, and Claude stepped inside the office. He truly had no plan and for a moment, Claude stood dumbfounded in the doorway until Sebastian's voice broke him from his stupor.

"Close the door, Claude," he said and Claude honed in on a voice he had known for the majority of his life. "You're letting the cool air in."

A grunt left Claude as he shut the door behind him and took a step towards Sebastian. "What are you working on?" He asked, pulling the ring from his pocket. Sebastian's back still faced him and he seemed focused on the computer, his fingers still typing steadily on the keyboard.

Sebastian hummed. "One of your favorites," he teased. "I still need to write the last chapter. Will you read it when I finish?"

"You know I read everything of yours," Claude answered and stopped behind Sebastian. "And I have yet to find a story from you that I don't like."

"That's nice to know," Sebastian said and Claude could hear the grin in his voice.

It helped ease Claude's nerves just a bit as they fell into a familiar banter and Claude decided to go with what seemed right. His chest pressed against Sebastian's back, at least the part that wasn't resting against the chair, and his arms embraced Sebastian from behind. "Sebastian," Claude murmured in his ear and opened the small box in his hand. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

It probably wasn't the most ideal proposal or position because Claude couldn't see Sebastian's face, but he could feel the way Sebastian's heart started to race and he could feel the heat rise to pale cheeks. Then, Sebastian turned his head and Claude could see crimson eyes, bright and shining like rubies glistening in the sun.

Claude swallowed as he took in every detail, backwashed against the soft overhead light that illuminated the finest of garnet specks in Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian shifted slightly and soft lips pressed against his own, and they shared an affectionate kiss that had Claude drowning in Sebastian's taste. They separated with a quiet noise, nothing but a whisper between them as their foreheads pressed together.

"Yes," Sebastian said, their eyes locked. "Yes," he repeated and his eyes closed as he laughed breathlessly.

The word took a second to register in Claude's brain and once it did, his knees nearly gave out under him. He found himself laughing alongside Sebastian as he slipped the ring on Sebastian's finger, missing the first time because he didn't want look away from Sebastian's face. Once the ring sat snuggly in its proper place, Claude drew Sebastian into another searing kiss; the empty box falling forgotten to the floor below.

Sebastian's hands came up to cup his cheeks and Claude felt the warm touch of metal against his skin. He sighed happily into the kiss at the feeling and his fingers traced under Sebastian's eyes, trailing down the sides of his face. They pulled apart again and Claude ran his hands through Sebastian's hair. "You," he started and shook his head. "You imp," he finally said.

Sebastian chuckled. "It took you long enough to ask," he teased and twisted in his chair.

Claude stepped back and guided him away from the desk. He wanted to feel Sebastian against him and having the chair against him wasn't cutting it anymore. They collapsed on the small couch and Claude pulled Sebastian down to sit on his lap. "How did you know?" He finally asked. "Rather, how long did you know?"

Crimson eyes lowered slightly. "I didn't know you wanted to propose the first three times. But well," Sebastian trailed off and the decency to look guilty. "You remember the weekend Ciel came to visit?"

"Yes," Claude said simply.

"Ciel must've snooped in our room and found the ring. I'm guessing it was in the dresser, after your little stunt with it that night," Sebastian said and tucked a piece of hair behind Claude's ear. "He came to me after our walk while I was making dinner. You were in the bedroom cleaning up your mess at the time. He told me that you wanted to propose to me but I didn't believe him, so he gave me proof and made me believe him."

Claude stiffened. "He took the ring that night," he said, everything clicking into place. "The dresser didn't eat anything, your vile little brother did. And you call him innocent. Do you know how stressed I was after that? I thought I lost the damn thing!"

Sebastian made a humming noise as he pressed a kiss to Claude's temple. "I know and I am sorry that he did that. I thoroughly scolded him for that and Ciel knows he's still in trouble with me."

"I'd like to get my hands on him right now," Claude grunted but his hands relaxed on Sebastian's hips. He let out a long sigh and looked back up at Sebastian. "So you knew all along."

"I connected the dots after that and figured out what you had tried to do the first three times," Sebastian said. "But I never knew what you had planned next. You could've asked at any time or anywhere, so I didn't dwell on it too much. I just let you surprise me as you went."

Claude grunted. "Some surprise," he said. "The last two tries were the worst. I wanted to give up after the last one."

Sebastian smiled. "I figured that much. I wasn't lying in that story, when I said that your eyes lost their spark. I hated seeing you hurting so much, so I offered my help. Although it was much harder to find the ring this time around."

Claude blinked behind his glasses. "That's why you locked yourself in the office this weekend," he said. "You were writing that story and getting Lau to illustrate it."

"I couldn't have you finding out, now could I?" Sebastian teased and held up his hand to examine the ring. "It's stunning, Claude. You outdid yourself. It's simple, yet elegant."

"I just know you," Claude said and caught Sebastian's hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed each knuckle until he reached the silver band. It glimmered under the light, the band a few centimeters wide, and Claude kissed the ring. "I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to steal another chaste kiss. "I guess what they say about third time's a charm is true," he said when they parted.

Claude scowled. "It took me six times to make you say yes," he said and ticked off each one on his fingers. They wiggled in front of Sebastian's face. "I count six here, not three."

"But isn't six just three doubled?" Sebastian asked and pressed his lips to the pad of Claude's finger, looking smug.

"Hush you," Claude said and his hands fell once more. They settled around Sebastian's waist in a loose grip as he gazed at Sebastian's hand. Sebastian twisted the ring around on his finger, silently admiring the ring that Claude had so lovingly picked out all those months back. He felt a great sense of pride and triumph at seeing it nestled snugly on Sebastian's finger, where it belonged.

It may have taken a few tries to get it there, but it was there now and that was all that mattered in the end. Despite the difficult journey and all the roadblocks that life threw at him, Claude found he didn't regret his past attempts. And in a way, they both worked to make the proposal happen. How many people could say that?

Leave it to Sebastian to put Claude on the proper path to proposing to him. Claude rolled his eyes at that; somehow he wasn't surprised at all. Sebastian always did like things done his way.

"You know," Sebastian said suddenly and he tore his gaze away from the ring. "The first time you tried to propose, at the restaurant?"

Claude hummed to show that he was listening.

"I don't know why you didn't propose then," Sebastian finished. "The setting was right, considering how much I like storms and with the power out, only the two of us would've known about the proposal. I thought it was a very romantic setting at least."

Claude groaned and pulled Sebastian down for another kiss. "Don't tell me that," he murmured before sealing his lips over Sebastian's. Lips quirked against his, a smile to suggest amusement but Claude didn't let it bother him. He knew Sebastian was just teasing him, whether the statement was true or not, and wouldn't rise to the bait.

Not when he had Sebastian pressed so intimately against him. His hands rose and grasped Sebastian's left hand, feeling the warm ring slide against his skin in a way that sent chills down Claude's spine. Something so simple, yet it meant the world to Claude to see and feel Sebastian wear it. It was a physical testament to their love for each other, a metal that would never dull or rust. But their true love, the one that no one could see, far outshone the simple metal band. And would only continue to grow as they passed through the years together.

* * *

**A/N**: This is the last chapter! I didn't want to put that at the top cause I thought it would ruin the surprise, haha. Thank you everyone for your support throughout the story! ^^


End file.
